Nezumi
by aFlawedDesign
Summary: Five years after Itachi’s demise, Sasuke encounters a skilful and talented ANBU. Deciding she would be the one to bear his children, he willingly returns to Konoha, determined to unmask her. But there’s one complication, what are Akai ANBU? Sasuhina
1. Prologue: Loyalties

**A/N:** I changed my mind; this fic won't sit and mellow, because I'm sort of bored of my other ones. This one is inspired by artwork by Warrior-of-Ruin, so check my profile for links to her awesome work!

**Summary:** Five years after Itachi's demise, Sasuke encounters a skilful and talented ANBU. Deciding that she would be the one to bear his children, he willingly returns to Konoha, determined to unmask her. But there's one complication, what are Akai ANBU? Sasuhina.

**Warnings:** Rated M, not for explicit lemons, but maybe a bit of a lime later on.

**Disclaimer (only will be said once):** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Nezumi**

**PROLOGUE**

A solemn silence draped over the group of shinobi as they held various positions around the hospital waiting room. It was amazing how these individuals could lead such risky lives yet wake up each morning completely unexpected of what the day may bring. This particular morning started like any other. They'd get up, meet their teammates, train, train, and train some more, given that they had no missions. But the rest of the day proceeded unlike any other.

It had been a whole two years after Naruto's third attempt at returning his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, to Konoha. His last attempt had been thwarted by an encounter with an Akatsuki member. After that attempt, all potential retrieval missions pertaining to the Uchiha were set aside. With news of that, Naruto was left deflated… but it didn't last long. The Hokage's decision to hold off on searching for the last Uchiha was done in favour of having the blonde loudmouth undergo training to inherit the title of Hokage. And so he was officially enlisted as Tsunade's apprentice.

Naruto's new role in Konoha was not taken well by the village elders and the majority of Konoha's older population, the population that was sworn to secrecy by the Sandaime. They knew the secret that had only recently been shed to those in the hospital's waiting room. Well, it was news to most of the ninja, aside from the handful that knew the blonde closely.

In the two years after Naruto seized the role as Hokage apprentice, he had maintained a prominent position within the village and gained respect and admiration. As apprentice to the Hokage, he was given menial jobs at first, jobs that she preferred to shove off on someone else. The arrangement didn't work out. Both blondes were too lazy and unmotivated when it came to paperwork, which resulted in Shizune booting Naruto from Tsunade's office. Then a new arrangement was hatched. Naruto's first mission as Hokage apprentice was to fulfill a promise he had made years ago. That promise: change the Hyuuga clan.

Neji, who sat in the sparsely furnished waiting room with his peers, touched a hand to his forehead protector, the item that hid the Hyuuga seal imparted to him because of his branch family heritage. A sombre smile tugged at his lips as dull lavender eyes blinked away tears. He could still vividly remember Naruto's blatant disrespect towards the Hyuuga clan elders, how the blonde had spewed long and colourful strings of inappropriate insinuations, how he had convinced Hanabi to side with him as well as the Hyuuga head himself. It was because of Naruto's persistence that six-months, when a new Hyuuga child was born into a branch family, no seal had been performed. Uzumaki Naruto was a man of his word and he had indeed changed the Hyuuga clan. A feat that Neji and the rest of the branch family would be forever grateful for.

The Hyuuga prodigy just wished there was something he could do in return, something that could save the obnoxious future Hokage. But this was Naruto's battle and his alone.

The day that had started like any other had ended with the beloved blonde in a hospital bed. His will and love for the village that had shunned him was so great that he was willing to sacrifice his own life to save the many lives of others.

At sundown, Konoha was attacked. To an extent, this attack was expected and everyone knew it would come one day, but with the passing of legendary sannin, Jiraiya, the village had lost its main source of information. All that was known to them was that the Akatsuki were down to five members after Itachi's death and the only tailed beast left to be captured was the Kyuubi that resided inside Naruto. Of course that last tidbit wasn't made known to the various chuunin and jounin ranked ninja who had known the Kyuubi vessel since the chuunin exams and academy days.

On the evening of the attack, the Konoha twelve, minus Sasuke, plus Sai, had gathered for dinner. Their dinners were nearly completed when a rumble ripped through the restaurant. It had come as a surprise to most of them when they rushed out of the dining establishment to find a group of S-class missing nin. After a short time, most of Konoha's ninja population had congregated in and around the general vicinity.

It had been a fierce battle and they had fought valiantly, but even so, they were losing many lives and damage to some parts of the village was beyond repair. It was at that moment that the Akatsuki's motives became apparent to the Konoha twelve. Naruto had fled and the criminal organization had followed him. The aggravating future Rokudaime had fled his village, risking his own life to protect everyone else. He had left with the intention of taking the fighting away from the village.

The Konoha twelve, Naruto's friends, followed him against orders from higher ranking ninja and then they had witnessed the true power that lay dormant inside his body. They were forced to watch idly as he fended off the S-class missing nins. There was absolutely nothing they could do to assist him. The wrath unleashed by the tailed beast was far too overwhelming for any of them to get close.

Eventually the Akatsuki were forced to retreat. But that didn't change much, just whom the damage was inflicted on. The Kyuubi's rage was turned against the Konoha shinobi and they were pressured into a game of dodge and outmanoeuvre, some of them suffering damage from the demon's potent chakra. It wasn't until Yamato arrived that Naruto was finally subdued. The result sent Naruto to the hospital, while the many others were treated in the waiting room, awaiting word of his condition.

Soft footsteps sounded from the room holding Naruto, followed by a click as the double doors swung open. The many heads snapped up and a few were launched from their seats as a result of anxious anticipation. Their eyes locked onto the blonde Hokage and then to her pink-haired former student.

"How is he?" Sai asked first.

"He's taken a lot of damage but the serious injuries have been dealt with and he's already healing, a trait of the tailed beast in him as you now know," Tsunade stated, "he's still unconscious though."

"But h-he'll be a-alright?" Hinata stammered, unrestrained tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, he'll be recovered in a week or two," she replied.

"Can we see him?" Neji asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Yea, but only two at a time and keep it brief."

Everyone looked amongst themselves, trying to discern who would receive the privilege of visiting the blonde first. Eyes first floated to Sai and Sakura who were currently embraced in a hug, and then to the quivering Hyuuga heiress and her Hyuuga prodigy cousin.

"You can go first Hinata-chan," Sakura encouraged with a soft smile, "I've already been in there the whole time."

"Are y-you sure?" Hinata asked through shallow sniffles.

"Hai, go ahead."

"A-arigatou, Sakura-chan." The female Hyuuga bowed to the pink haired medic before directing her cousin, "come on Neji."

Neji followed behind his cousin, sending a grateful nod to Sakura as they passed.

When they entered the room, Neji heard a sharp intake of breath from his cousin. He walked out from behind her to set his eyes on the bandaged Kyuubi vessel. Nearly his entire body was wrapped in bandages while the skin that wasn't, was a darker tint as result of the burns he had suffered from the demon's chakra. His face looked worn, like he had aged many years in just one night.

A muffled sob tore him out of his thoughts and he padded over to his cousin, pulling her into a smothering hug. "He's alright, Hinata."

"I know," she mumbled, her tears soaking his robes, "it's j-just, w-we almost lost h-him."

"But we didn't," he assured with a firm hand gliding up and down her back.

"Wh-what if th-they come back f-for him?"

Neji's body stiffened, it was a valid question and one he hadn't thought of, "I don't know, but he has us, we're his friends and we'll fight alongside him."

"Mmhm." She tried to restrain her tears. "You're r-right." She pulled out of his embrace and wiped her tears away before walking over to the blonde and taking his hand in hers. Softly, she spoke to her friend, "next time, d-don't flee like th-that Naruto-kun. Don't s-sacrifice yourself… w-we'll fight with you next time."

Neji stood over the other side of Naruto's unconscious form, a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "That's a promise I pledge to you, my friend. Regardless of what beast resides inside you, I will fight alongside you just as you had done for me and the Hyuuga clan."

"I think that's a promise we can all make," Shikamaru's voice drifted through the small hospital room, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Konoha twelve.

It appeared patience was not one of their strong suits, but loyalty was, as the many heads peered in between the double doors. "Is it our turn yet?"

* * *

**A/N:** It seems like a Naruhina, but I assure you, it's Sasuhina all the way.


	2. Encounter

**Nezumi **

**CHAPTER 1: Encounter**

How many of these nights had he lived over the last five years?

_These_ nights were meant for him. _He_ deserved these nights. He, Uchiha Sasuke, deserved the solitude he was left to writhe in. Every night spent alone was a stark reminder of his life's sins. Memories of the many that had bloodied his callous hands were cruel mementos of the path he had chosen to walk. It was a cold and dreary dirt path, splattered with crimson red stains that once flowed lively. It went so far and meandered through bleak forestry, leading him to a near meaningless existence.

True, at one juncture in his life, battling was an aspect of his living he enjoyed more than anything else, but now it played a secondary role. A role that was meant to protect him and the future lineage he would bestow upon the ninja world. He took comfort in the power he had accumulated for himself, even relishing in the cursed mark that marred his pale skin, a keepsake from the former sensei he had done off with. But even so, with all severe lashings he had handed out, he took little pride in ending lives, more so now than ever. It had all changed, his life, that is, the moment after accomplishing his fated ambition.

Itachi's death was a pivotal moment in his tender twenty-one years of existence. The S-class missing nin was defeated by the one he had chosen for the act, suffering a glorious and honourable death. Sasuke found that forgiveness was a virtue he possessed, learning to allow his brother repentance. Accepting his brother's cherished gift of transferring his Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke. He had come to terms with the death of Itachi, settling into the lifestyle that plagued him for the next five years.

The lifestyle left the lone Uchiha an empty man, seeking only one last ambition. So, five years ago, a sixteen year old Uchiha Sasuke set out in search of the flawless woman that would bear his children and resurrect the powerful and noble Uchiha clan. Years of completing private missions to earn money to live a half honourable life was all he had to show for his efforts. No woman that crossed his path fitted the mould he had shaped with his high standards. Most were nothing more than tramps, shamelessly throwing their selves at him. But then again, they couldn't be held entirely accountable for their actions, because he had certainly indulged himself on occasion. Nothing he was proud of, but neither was he ashamed of. He was an adult male after all, and he lacked the warm comfort that would come from the completion of his last ambition. The momentary gratification was a mere means to an end. That end was whichever woman could live up to the longing in his deep obsidian orbs.

It would be a lie if he denied his search was taking longer than he had expected. A voice in the deep crevasses of his mind reiterated one thought, one possibility… Perhaps this perfect woman didn't exist in such a tainted world. There was a good chance that the ethereal image he drew in his head didn't exist, the image of a woman that held in her slender fingers an otherworldly beauty. A woman as strong as she is picturesque, preferably a ninja like himself, that would make his empty eyes glow alight with yearning, someone who would birth immaculately powerful children and raise them with a loving yet stern hand, and someone bold enough to stand up to him, a wife that didn't run her mouth off with nonsense but was capable of enlightening him. He longed for a woman he would feel compelled to devote his entire body to and in turn have her unconditionally give him hers. The faultless woman he had sculpted in his mind was a rare gem not commonly encountered, and when they meet, he would make her his and only his. He would marry her and take her back to Konoha where the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan belonged. Love wasn't necessary for the marriage to work and the children to be raised properly, but it would be ideal.

Sasuke leaned forward on the thick branch he sat on. The cold and moist night air danced on his skin, as a devilish smirk etched over his dried lips. His Sharingan activated instinctually. Oh, it had been so long since he'd been graced with the presence of hunter nin. Though tired and exhausted, a part of him anticipated a high calibre confrontation.

He leapt down from the high branch and into a clearing; a dumb move for an average ninja, but Sasuke was an Uchiha genius, he didn't need to be concealed for an advantage.

"Show yourselves," his impassive, yet strong tone called out.

Rustling of leaves drifted in the wind before two statuesque figures landed gracefully before him. Hands clasped onto the hilts of their blades before being unsheathed with expert ease. They watched him behind their porcelain masks, unmoving and untaken battle stances. Their confidence and strength was evident by the simple way they held themselves in his presence, no waver beheld to his crimson eyes.

His eyes narrowed at the standard Leaf ANBU gear that adorned their shinobi bodies… well, _almost_ standard. Inwardly, he wondered if the Hokage had remodelled the outfits to become… impractical. They both wore snug fitting black pants running down and into the high tops of their ninja sandals. On their thighs, weapons holsters attached to bandages. Ghostly white armour was strapped to their shins. It was a soft leathery material that no doubt had been inserted with a resistant steel plate. His eyes continued to wander up to the forms of the male and female, taking note of the matching armour that dressed their well-sculpted and toned torsos. Well, matching, aside from the blood marks not on their shins. Wrist guards sat on the length of their forearms, closing the gap between itself and their gloves. Those gloves held on them a small rectangular plate over the knuckles. Under all the armour sat an elbow-length sleeved black turtle neck shirt. The impracticality of the outfit was the heavy and thick looking red scarf wrapped around the female's neck, hanging down to her knees. The male's neck bore no scarf though.

Sasuke pondered the new addition of sleeves to the previously sleeveless outfits. _Why had they done that? _No longer could the swirl ANBU tattoo be visible as an indication of the level of talent these two possessed, though their physique was clear under the fitted shirts. The male of the pair was nearly a whole head taller than his partner and the muscles of broad shoulders could rival Sasuke's. The female had a curvaceous body, but a slender waist and slender arms. If not for the circumstances, she would be the type he'd lock himself up with for the night. Maybe tonight would be his lucky night…

He slowly unsheathed his katana. "Here on orders of your Hokage?"

Their identical porcelain masks, carved into the face of a fox with a short snout and slit-like eyes, shook to respond in a 'no.'

"But you're a missing nin," said the deep voice that emanated through one of the identical masks, the male ANBU, "a Konoha missing nin no less."

"Hn."

"Nezumi,"the taller of the two said sternly, his head turning to the woman on his left. As usual, nothing covered the back of his head, revealing long silky strands of ebony hair tied in a high pony tail, a slight tinge of brown reflecting off the iridescent moonlight. The woman that had been referred to as 'Nezumi' turned slightly. She had thick jet black hair, so black that there wasn't even a hint of any other colour; not violet, not indigo, and not brown. It was pin straight and hung down to middle of her back.

"Hai," she acceded with a nod and then with eerie synchrony, they got into their battle stances, ninjaken firmly grasped in strong hands.

Simultaneously, they vanished and reappeared on opposite sides of him. With chakra enhanced leaps, they bounded forward at an admirable speed. If not for his bloodline, he might not have seen their armoured shins coming up to kick him as their bodies spun. The female's shin aimed for his chest while her partner dropped down, his shin aimed for the back of Sasuke knees.

Sasuke leaned back to avoid the blow to his chest, while his feet came up and into a back jump, flipping over completely and landing on his feet. The two ANBU spun out of their swung kicks and adeptly fell back into their stances. Again, the male left the ground with speed that would make it appear as if he teleported. His ninjaken came down to meet Sasuke's katana with a resounding clank and then pulled away before coming down again. They continued the rigorous exchange of intricate swordplay for brief moments until Sasuke got glimpse of an opening. His Kusanagi blade stabbed forward, towards the ANBU's lower abdomen. The ANBU twisted and sidestepped the blade deftly before breaking into a somersault backwards to land beside his partner.

She inclined her head up to his. He pouted under his mask, which she saw easily with her Byakugan eyes, and then he shrugged nonchalantly. "You think you can do better?" he asked.

Sasuke watched the oddly relaxed exchange with curious eyes.

"Yes Taka, I can do better," came her supercilious reply. Sasuke smirked and readied himself.

"He's all yours," the ANBU answered as he paced over to a tree and leaned against it, his strong arms crossing over his chest.

She walked up in front of the Uchiha; her stance was calm and tranquil. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You do know who I am, correct?"

The one called 'Nezumi' didn't look up at him, but she sheathed her ninjaken behind her back. "I believe so…" Her hand padded down to her weapons holster and pulled out a tiny scroll. "You are the last surviving Uchiha, the self-proclaimed avenger, the missing nin that betrayed his village to go gallivanting with paedophilic snake sannin… and the ninja that will fall by a mouse's hands," she answered, the words laced with derision.

His right eye twitched subtly. "Gallivanting with a paedophilic snake sannin?" He echoed as an amused smirk dressed his countenance. So far he liked this woman. "Let's see if your confidence is a matter of false inflation."

"Let's," she assented with a hint of similar amusement in her soft yet firm voice. The scroll was undone, followed by a series of hand seals. Instantaneously, it departed from the material world to be replaced by two sai, which she caught and twirled in her small hands dexterously. On the handles of the two weapons, where the spike met, two rubies were encrusted. "Shall we?" Her porcelain covered face tilted to one side, urging him.

"Hn." His smirk grew more prominent.

"Oh, just go already," murmured the man leaned against the tree.

"Hn" and "Mm" were the mingled voices of the combatants.

She leapt first, her clothes and the vibrant red scarf ruffling as the night air wafted past her. Her petite body twisted in mid-air before her feet kicked off the hard bark of a tree, increasing her momentum. Sasuke dug the heels of his feet into the dirt in anticipation. She neared him with enviable speed, her sai held tightly in her hand and held defensively. The sheen blade of his katana came up and met one of the sai. She held the katana from coming closer to her, while a strong leg swung towards his abdomen. In a split second, his legs parted further to counter the incoming pressure and a knee came up high enough to block her kick. She pushed off his knee with ease and fell to a skidding halt, but the instant her feet stopped against the dirt ground, she pushed off again and their weapons clanked countless times as they attacked, countered, and dodged.

The other ANBU yawned under his mask, he knew both could do much better than they were willing to display, although the convoluted movements were slightly stimulating. He reached back and scratched an itch on his side before stifling another yawn. The two elite ninja battling before him fell apart for the umpteenth time, both their haggard faces held eyes that glinted with appreciation for the other.

"Hurry this up or he'll make us sit and listen to his perverted plots again," the one called 'Taka' yelled impassively.

She looked through his mask and into his Byakugan eyes with her own apologetic ones. "Gomen, gomen, Taka," she quietly apologized.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this pair. Their overconfidence and apparent underestimation of his prowess irked him the wrong way, but this woman was feisty and he couldn't deny being exceptionally turned on… too bad he'd have to defeat her and her little buddy.

She sighed audibly under her masked and then spun the sai in her hand. "Shall we finish this?" she inquired.

"If you're prepared to die, then yes," he answered haughtily.

"You're about as arrogant as he is," she commented, her head motioning to her partner who shrugged in response, "but so be it, I need to get home and shower."

She got back into her battle stance, toned legs flexing and prepared to launch her forward. In turn, he got into his and re-grasped his katana. With one twirl of her sai, she came barrelling towards him. Their weapons met again with an incomparable clank. His katana fell into one of the grooves of the sai held in her right hand before the left came up and locked with the other. She entwined the spikes of her weapons and tightened its hold on his blade. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened when her legs left the ground and rose up before she completely flipped over him to land behind him, her red scarf rippling beautifully as it followed her. His katana was ripped from his strong hands.

Once she landed, she pushed off with chakra enhanced feet, firing herself backwards and a satisfactory distance from him. The sable haired ANBU flicked her wrist while releasing the katana. It flew above her as her sai separated. The left sai was tossed and caught with its twin in her right hand before her left hand elegantly caught the incoming katana. She played with it experimentally, noting the remarkable craftsmanship.

Then her porcelain masked face tilted mockingly to one side as he swivelled on his feet to face her. "Step one of defeating Uchiha Sasuke, complete," she stated, her voice dripping with contempt. His Kusanagi katana was then thrown to her partner.

He gritted his teeth as his treasured blade was tossed. He didn't like her anymore. The cocky, sly seductress was going to breathe her last breath by his hands. His eyes flamed with unbridled wrath as he unravelled the cream white bandages around his wrist. She commenced a string of hand seals before her sai were sealed safely away into a scroll. Pulling out a kunai to use in favour of her sai, she took up her familiar stance. The three pronged weapon was only used as a means of removing his katana.

Sasuke's bandages fell away to reveal dark seals on the underside of his wrists. Black circular squiggles outlined a kanji character. The ANBU's eyes squinted to get a better look, but little was ascertained. She looked over to her partner, who had his eyes narrowed. He pushed off the tree and stabbed Sasuke's katana deep into the wooden base. She sent him a look that portrayed her wary but confident mindset, he backed off.

"What's step two?" The Uchiha scowled visibly.

"It depends on what you intend to do," she answered curiously.

"Hn." He smirked smugly. His palms were brought in front of him, one facing upward and the other facing downward. Then with a tap of his fingers to the seal, shuriken stars appeared in each hand.

Her finger looped onto another kunai and whipped it out of the holster. It twirled once before locking firmly in her hand.

Uchiha Sasuke was fast and she knew that from the history Konoha held on him, and from what Naruto had told her. She didn't doubt that he'd only improved since then, so facing shuriken thrown by him was risky. She was a Hyuuga, a short ranged fighter. Clenching her jaw, she knew her knuckles were white from the way her hands grappled the kunai.

The two shuriken stars flew towards her and the clang of metal against metal resonated through forest. She knocked them away with her kunai, and then her lavender eyes widened as a throng of shuriken whirled towards her. For a brief moment she considered utilizing the Hyuuga's Hakkeshō Kaiten, the ultimate defence that had been taught to her by her cousin a few years ago, but opted against it. She was an undercover ANBU and her identity was kept classified, she had even been advised against using her clan's gentle fist technique when undercover.

So she called upon her basic ninja skills, moving swiftly and forcefully, knocking away all incoming weapons with laboured movements. Her long hair swayed and danced in mesmerizing fashion, the red scarf whipping with her rapid movements as slender arms deflected nearly all steel weapons. A few shuriken were clanked off her wrist guards and one managed to tear a hole through her scarf. Then after what felt like eternity, the onslaught finally ceased. Her eyes locked onto the Uchiha's smirking face and that was when she noticed it was a clone. Her body tensed for the briefest moment before she sent kunai in her hands backwards with eerie precision.

Sasuke, who had managed to create a clone and hide behind her, caught the kunai she'd thrown. But what surprised him was the image his Sharingan eyes played for him. He watched her pull out her ninjaken to deflect three incoming kunai he had thrown, and she did so without even turning around. Sasuke had faced many hunter nins over the years and several missing nins who were interested in the bounty on his head. But never had one been able to escape an attack like that. Really, Itachi had even been hit by something similar. This woman was impressive and he absently wondered if she was married. _Time to find out_…

There was a slight tug at his lips, causing an amused upturn. She turned around to face him, breathing tired breaths, indicated by the rise and fall of her chest under the armour. A thought crept into his mind, her body alone was a wonder to behold, and so what was hidden under that mask? This woman was certainly strong and from what he had seen, he deduced that she was very likely just as beautiful.

"Want to switch?" her partner inquired.

"No, I'm alright," she replied, still heaving deep breaths.

She got back into her stance and reached down to pull out another kunai, but was stopped when the Uchiha spoke.

"I want to see your taijutsu," he stated apathetically.

"This isn't a sparring match," she retorted, but removed her hand from her weapons holster.

"Just humour me."

"Fine."

They charged at each other at an identical speed. The Hyuuga's gentle fist technique was similar to taijutsu, and so when she underwent training with her cousin's teammate, a renowned taijutsu expert, she excelled beyond any of the other trainees.

The combatants met in the center of the clearing, exchanging jabs and kicks while countering and dodging. She was knocked back on a kick that she blocked with crossed wrist guards held in front of her face. Her feet skidded to a slow stop in front of a tree. Pushing off the tree like she had done before, she flew forwards with a fisted hand. He caught her hand in his own and sent a punch to her stomach but missed as she pushed off his own hand and flipped herself over him again, like she had done to remove his Kusanagi blade. Her back came down against his back and her heel kicked into his spine, sending a sting coursing down his back. He released her hand and she slid down his back, dropping down into a crouch before a leg came out and took his own out.

Sasuke collapsed and gritted his teeth, though inwardly pleased by her agility. She made to get up, seeing as he wasn't incapacitated quite yet. He flipped up and landed on his feet just as she got into her stance. They came together again. Punches were thrown and dodged with a precisely timed duck. Kicks were avoided with leaps off the ground.

The watching ANBU could see his partner tiring, her movements becoming less defined and more erratic while the Uchiha appeared unyielding. He almost wanted to swoop in and take her place but knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

She threw her leg out at his knees and he jumped up, his crimson eyes watching her complete a full spin while her left fist came just as his feet touched the ground. He caught her wrist and pulled her in; the metallic tang of blood from her armour assaulted his olfactory senses. The ANBU hissed audibly at the tight grip on her wrist before her glove was ripped off to display a delicate hand. Sasuke's eyes gleamed with subdued excitement, _no ring on her ring finger_, he mused.

The wrist in his hand was pulled and yanked at as she tried to get away, but he didn't let go. So instead, a leg came up and was throttled into his side, causing him to double over. She scampered away to assess the damage to her wrist, which amounted to nothing more than a bruise.

Sasuke groaned as he stood up with a hand on his side. Now that her marital status was established, he needed to see exactly how deserving she was of bearing Uchiha children. The tomoe of his bloodline began circling as his eyes locked on the two slits of her mask. How she was able to see through slits amazed him.

"Genjutsu," the male ANBU called.

"I know," she replied as her head inclined downward to his feet.

_So, she knows how to combat a Sharingan user_. He smirked.

Sasuke leapt towards her with unrestrained speed. She sidestepped the hand aimed for her stomach and grasped onto his shoulder before pushing off of it and jumping past him as one foot utilized the shoulder as a stepping off point as she leapt away. The Uchiha turned around to watch her grip either end of her scarf as her body twirled in the air, steadily unravelling the red material. She landed on the ground with a barely-there thud before the scarf was folded over several times and tied in a very bulky knot over one forearm. The heavy material made her arm nearly the size of her waist.

His eyebrows furrowed, wondering how this was going to help her. It wasn't even that tight a knot, so surely the scarf would come undone and get in her way. Sasuke mentally deducted from the good impression she had made, suggesting that maybe he had been wrong about her potential as the mother of his children. Regardless though, this battle needed to be completed so he could continue his quest.

The last Uchiha hurdled towards her while his bloodline attempted to pull her into a genjutsu. It failed as her eyes remained on his feet. They danced together with intricate footwork similar to their former taijutsu match. With each forced movement that she made, the heavy material on her arm slowly came undone, loose portions whipping the air.

At some point, her arm came up and shadowed the moonlight that previously bathed him in a white light. Looking up to the arm, Sasuke's face was caught by the loose scarf and it was a lot heavier than he had calculated. His hands tried to come up to disentangle the fabric, but they didn't move as he felt two firm jabs to either shoulder blade, effectively paralyzing the limbs… temporarily. Then the back of his knees were kicked, causing them the buckle underneath him and sending him face first to the ground.

Sasuke attempted to turn his eyes to hers and use his Sharingan against her, but found the thick scarf being hastily wrapped around his head. Her knee was shoved roughly into his back and his heated breaths were confined to the closures of her red scarf. The feel of cold chakra restraints were shackled to his wrist by the other ANBU.

"Take out his eyes," the male voice ordered just before Sasuke felt pressure being placed on the material, over the area of his eyes.

The Uchiha's muffled screams cut through the silent night as a potent stinging sensation ripped through his head, and then the scarf was taken away. He was pulled up to his knees by the woman while the other ANBU crouched down in front of him. Looking back into the porcelain fox mask, he realized he hadn't been blinded, but he couldn't activate his Sharingan.

"What did you do to my eyes?" he snarled.

"The chakra running in your optic nerves has been dispersed," the one called 'Taka' answered.

"A medical technique?" Sasuke's voice was laced with disdain. There was no real response, save for the quiet whimper from the female.

She had let go of him and was now retrieving her left glove, his katana, and assessing the tear to her scarf.

"What is it, Nezumi?"

Her small fist fitted through the hole of her scarf before she opened it to emphasize the tear, "it's ruined," came her saddened response.

It was at that very moment that Uchiha Sasuke made a discovery. This lone ANBU woman had lived up to all his nearly impossible standards and at the same time made his heart tighten with the sad voice she used. The soft and grieving voice that was a result of something _he_ had done.

"Just ask for another one."

"I know… but this is my first one," she said solemnly, removing her hand before she began gently wrapping it back around her neck. "I've had it since our first mission… and I'm the only one of us that still has their first one."

"_Technically_, it's not your first one."

"_Officially_, it is my first one… the real first one doesn't count." She pouted under her mask and he rolled his eyes.

"You could stitch it," he then suggested.

The ANBU continued their exchange, ignoring Sasuke entirely as he tried to discern the importance of the scarf.

"It's lost its integrity… stitching it won't work."

"We'll get you a new one when we get back," the male ANBU announced. He grabbed Sasuke by his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go get the body."

"Hai."

Sasuke was guided away from the clearing and deep into the forest, eventually coming to a stop at a large tree. All along the way, Sasuke watched the woman play with the hole of her scarf. His mind struggled to decipher the importance of the heavy material. At first glance it had looked impractical, but he was proven wrong when it turned out to be his downfall. By the way that they talked about it, it seemed like a common accessory for Leaf ANBU.

He continued to intently roam his eyes over it. Both ends hung down in front of her and each end seemed to be embroidered with an emblem of some sort. White thread on one end formed the Konoha Leaf emblem, but what caught his attention was the white emblem on the scarf's other end. It was a simple swirl in the shape of a circle, similar to those found on chuunin and jounin vests, and even resembled the circular swirl that he remembered adorning Naruto's jackets.

"Watch him, I'll get the body," Taka instructed as Sasuke was unsympathetically shoved into her hold. He stumbled slightly but she caught him.

The ANBU leapt up into a low branch before ascending further up the tree. Soon after, Sasuke caught sight of an identical red scarf high up in the tree. It was wrapped tightly around a branch, holding a body in place. It was unwrapped before the ANBU landed on the ground with a body over one shoulder and the scarf in the other arm. His scarf was then wrapped around his neck just as she had done. The same emblems were stitched on his as they were on hers.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the body was placed on the ground. He recognized that face. It was someone he had encountered once, a strong ninja. The ninja had gone rogue years ago, before Sasuke had even graduated from the ninja academy.

By the looks of the body, he was easily defeated. There were no broken limbs, little blood, and nearly no marks to the body. All indicating that the battle was short and swift. Two senbon needles protruding from the area between his shoulders and collar bones made it apparent that his arms had been taken out with pinpoint accuracy before his throat was slashed.

"Who killed him?" Sasuke queried with genuine curiosity, his obsidian eyes darting between the two porcelain masks.

No answer, but the female released him before crouching down to the body. She removed the senbon and pocketed them into _her_ holster. His eyes locked on her and then widened. S_he really killed him_… That settled it, the sable haired ANBU would be the mother of his children.

"Take your body, I'll take the Uchiha," the male directed, "you have ten minutes before he accuses you of being late." There was a hint of mockery in his strong voice as he continued, "oh, and order an ANBU squad to meet me at the gates to take the Uchiha to the Hokage."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the pair. What were they talking about? Who was 'he'? Had a new Hokage been inaugurated? And why was an ANBU squad necessary to take him to the Hokage? He was already shackled with chakra restraints and was of minimal threat. Certainly this Taka guy could escort him without an entire ANBU squad.

"Ten minutes is easy. I'll report to him first before requesting a squad from the Hokage." She tightened the scarf around her neck before crouching down and easing the lifeless body onto her back.

"Fair enough" was the reply she received.

Her legs flexed as she prepared to leave.

"Nezumi," Sasuke interrupted her, "who are you?"

She turned a bemused look him, then spoke flatly, "my identity is classified, and Nezumi is merely my assigned name for missions."

He stared at her, trying to catch a glimpse of the eyes hidden behind the slits of her mask. "I don't care… bear my children," he stated more than asked.

Her entire body stiffened and her head whipped up to look at her partner. He scowled under his mask. "Just go. I'll take care of the Uchiha."

"H-hai," she stuttered and then disappeared into the trees.

"Pervert," seethed the voice behind the ANBU mask before Sasuke was smacked over his head, "what type of twisted joke is that suppose to be?"

"Hn." Sasuke felt no desire to argue him. Instead, he opted to use the journey back to devise a plan; a plan to unravel the secrets of Nezumi.

* * *

**A/N:** Har, har, har, I updated this... I'm just bored with myself and homework. Need something to distract and procrastinate.

Nezumi is mouse and Taka is falcon(/hawk). Mouse because she's quiet and squeaks, and falcon because of the caged bird analogy and being freed (in essence, by Naruto). Taka was chosen before team Hebi went all 'Hawk' on us, though I'm not if entirely sure Kishi uses Taka or another word for hawk. Okay, see you when I feel like updating! Meh, I'm lazy.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Mouse

**Nezumi**

**CHAPTER 2: Mouse**

It had taken a full hour to reach the familiar Konoha gates. Of course they weren't leaping through trees at ninja speed. In contrast, they were walking a steady pace while Sasuke was continually poked and prodded by the abusive ANBU, a poor attempt at making the Uchiha walk faster. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried fighting back, but this was different. This, returning to Konoha, was step one of completing his last ambition. All he needed to do was discover the identity of the mysterious female ANBU, and then he'd make his move.

Persuading a woman to bend to his whims was generally an easy task for him. A look into his enigmatic, dark eyes and they're weak in the knees. Then a few hushed words and sensual caresses and they were all his for the taking. He couldn't wait to come face to face with this woman.

A smug smirk adorned his handsome features as he and his ANBU escort crossed the threshold of the large gates. It was the first time Sasuke had set foot into the village he had betrayed. It hadn't changed all that much from what he could see. Looking up to the Hokage monument carved into the mountain, he took note of the addition of the godaime.

Almost immediately, they were greeted by a squad of five ANBU. A black eyebrow was quirked inquisitively. He glanced between the ANBU squad and the one that had escorted him back. It appeared that he was wrong, ANBU uniforms had not changed. The squad before him were dressed in black pants and black sleeveless turtle-neck shirts, swirl ANBU tattoos clearly visible. Their armour was grey instead of the ghost white he had encountered earlier. The masks that hid their faces varied, unlike the two identical fox masks of the ANBU that had captured him. Most importantly, they wore no red scarves.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha missing nin." The one referred to as 'Taka' motioned towards him. "Please escort him to Hokage-sama."

"Understood," replied the squad captain as two squad members stepped forward to grab either side of Sasuke. Another one was handed his katana.

"Good luck, Uchiha," said the fox-masked ANBU. Even with the mask hiding his face, Sasuke was willing to bet his that on a wager that the ANBU was smirking, and rather tauntingly at that. The man then easily turned on his solid feet before disappearing into the dark night. Sasuke's eyes glared into the distance the ANBU had escaped even though he was being led away.

Once the figure was completely gone from sight Sasuke was jerked forward and led towards the Hokage tower by strong arms. "Why are you taking me to the Hokage and not the other ANBU?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

The ones holding him didn't answer but the captain did, "Akai ANBU don't answer to the Hokage godaime."

"Akai ANBU?" he echoed the words, almost hissing like the title tasted bad on the tip of his tongue.

"The ones with the red scarves."

"Then who do they answer to?" Sasuke continued to inquire. This was an interesting twist.

"You're a traitor to this village, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew," the captain retorted.

"But you _don't_ know?"

"No one does," he replied with a shrug, "aside from the village councillors, Hokage-sama, and the members of Akai ANBU." The captain hummed pensively before turning his masked face to look back to Sasuke. "Actually, most villagers don't even know of their existence and assume their rumoured appearances as myths and conspiracies, but we normal ANBU know better."

"What role do they play?" he queried, and then was shoved once again, throwing him stumbling a few steps before he retained his balance.

"They're assigned run-of-the-mill assassination missions, but there is no indication as to how these missions are selected for them." The ANBU captain paused briefly before continuing. "They are a completely separate and independent division of ANBU and work in pairs. Rumour has it; they were formed two years ago, around the same time of the downfall of the Akatsuki. "

A door was held open as he was ushered into the Hokage tower. He chuckled inwardly, but get his indifference on the outside. "Are you suggesting that they took out the Akatsuki?" he questioned dubiously. He would accept that the woman had defeated him, but still found it difficult to grasp the idea that she and her comrades could take down the entire Akatsuki.

The captain only shrugged while one of his subordinates answered, "it's well known that the Akatsuki were essentially defeated by Leaf ninja, but the names of those ninja have never been released because they had left without orders. So no records were made for that specific mission, but word from citizens of the Rain say that they all wore Konoha forehead protectors and red scarves. After that, we started encountering them while on missions."

"I thought you said I was a traitor, why did you tell me all this?" Sasuke challenged. These men were fools if they so easily trusted him without regard for their fellow shinobi. Of course, Sasuke had no ill-intent, but it was still a testament to their incompetence.

The man chuckled lightly before he answered without a care upon his light shoulders. "Our loyalties are to the Hokage and this village. We are not bound to protect a group of secret ninja."

"Sounds like you're bitter," Sasuke taunted and smirked derisively.

"We are not bitter," he replied to the Uchiha's accusation, "Kami, they're better than Root ANBU. Those guys are emotionless robots, at least Akai have a decent sense of humour. It's just that we're not chummy with each other. That's all."

He quirked an eyebrow and resisted an eye twitch. "Sense of humour?" What foolish ANBU had been assigned to escort him? They were talking about Konoha's elite special operatives in terms of their sense of humour?

An audible sigh drifted from the lone female ANBU squad member. She elaborated, "we ran into a pair on mission awhile back and the male of the pair had extremely crude and vulgar humour. They were returning from an assassination and the guy kept spouting bad jokes about how their target 'shitted' himself before being killed."

"You make the guy sound bad, he was pretty funny," another one interrupted.

That anecdote actually made Sasuke's eye twitch. "I thought ANBU weren't allowed to be so animated."

"I guess their leader is more lenient," the captain answered and shrugged again as the group finally reached the top floor, "it'll be their downfall in the end if their identities are discovered."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as a scowl was pulled onto his face. That was his first clue to the character of Nezumi. If they were more animated, then she would be a kunoichi with a strong will and confidence to spare. This Akai ANBU twist was definitely making things interesting and he was thoroughly intrigued.

The sound of knuckles on a wooden door tore him out of his thoughts. "Hokage-sama," the ANBU alerted the Hokage to his presence as he slid the door open gently, "we've brought Uchiha Sasuke."

There was no verbal answer but a hand was held up in invitation. Sasuke was led into the dimly lit room, the only light being from the few lanterns scattered in the streets. The weak radiance shone through the large windows, casting a silhouette of the Hokage seated at the desk, a hat perched atop the person's head. The arm that had been held up was then brought down while the other was feverishly writing.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hold that thought," said a raspy voice that was all too familiar to Sasuke, his eyes widened. Seconds later, the hand that had been writing slowed to a stop. "Yes… okay… what can I do for you?"

"Naruto?"

"Teme! How's it going?" The head inclined upwards before the hat was removed, revealing bright cerulean eyes that sparkled from the light coming through the door. "How'd you end up here?"

"The more appropriate question is how did _you_ end up here?" Sasuke seethed. Had Naruto actually been selected as the next Hokage?

"Uzumaki-sama, where is Tsunade-sama?" the ANBU questioned.

"She's on her way," the blonde relayed with a large grin, "so are you going to report to me or not?"

"Our deepest apologies, but we only report to Hokage-sama," the ANBU captain contended, offering a slight bow out of respect to the Hokage apprentice.

Sasuke smirked haughtily. S_o he hadn't been selected as Hokage after all_.

Naruto pouted, whining in a tone slightly higher than his normally raspy voice. "Fine, but you'll be answering to me when I'm Hokage!" Sasuke snorted at his overconfidence. Naruto turned his gaze to the Uchiha. "Teme! Since they won't tell me, why don't you tell me how you ended up here!"

"Hn. I don't have to answer to you, you're not the Hokage." His smirk grew in prominence.

"Why you cocky little-" Naruto leapt atop the Hokage's desk and nearly pounced his friend when a feminine roar tore through the Hokage tower.

"Naruto! If I catch you in my office writing your damned pornographic novels, I swear I'll crush every single bone in your body." Tsunade's voice caused the blonde Hokage apprentice to shudder as well as a few of the ANBU.

"Oh shit!" Naruto stopped on his crouched position atop the desk. He swivelled around and scrambled to pick up all the scrolls he had been working on, swiftly pocketing them into the pockets of his deep orange haori. "Hey Sasuke," he called, looking back on his newly reunited friend, "it's good having you back. I'll see you at judging."

"Hn." _Judging?_ Sasuke wondered inwardly.

"If Tsunade-baachan asks, I was just passing by and was _not_ using her desk to write pornographic novels," he instructed to the ANBU with a sly smile before disappearing through the large windows.

"Okay! Where is he?!" Tsunade demanded as she stormed into her office in what appeared to be lime green pajamas hidden under her green outer-coat. She flicked on the light switch and let her chocolate brown eyes scan the room and finding no sign of her blue eyed apprentice, she sighed.

"Uh, forgive us for waking you but we've brought Uchiha Sasuke," the ANBU captain called for her attention.

"I know, I can clearly see him," she groaned, rubbing her temples tiredly before mumbling something about Naruto and her stash of sake. The woman seated herself behind the seat and interlaced her fingers under her chin, shiny red nails gleaming in the light and brown eyes boring into Sasuke's being. "Report," she instructed simply.

The captain cleared his throat and prepared to summarize. "We were requested by Akai ANBU to meet and escort Uchiha Sasuke to you. While on mission they encountered and engaged him in battle before defeating him. From what we were told, a medical technique was utilized to temporarily disarm him of his Sharingan and chakra restraints have been put in place."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the women eyed him up and down. "What are your intentions now, Uchiha?"

"Hn." He looked her in the eyes daringly before speaking the truth. "Same as they had always been."

"Ah, so I take it you haven't started on the clan restoration yet? Will you be leaving again?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If there's someone here that's worthy of mothering Uchiha children," he answered smoothly while his eyes betrayed nothing to her.

"Really?" She leaned forward, genuinely interested. "And if someone catches your attention, then you'll stay and restore your clan within the gates of Konoha?"

"Correct," he confirmed.

"And exactly what are you looking for?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed on him as she interrogated further, "what makes a woman worthy?"

"Someone strong, a kunoichi… possibly of ANBU rank but nothing below jounin." A devilish smirk slowly played on his features. "The Akai ANBU intrigues me."

"Akai?" Her brows lifted in disbelief and curiosity before turning a question to the ANBU squad. "Who was it that summoned you?"

"We weren't given a name," the captain replied, "but she had long hair."

Tsunade furrowed her brows. _That narrows it down to two…_ she contemplated.

"Nezumi; she referred to herself as Nezumi," Sasuke informed.

"Mouse?" Tsunade asked quizzically, an amused grin creeping over her lips, "you have eyes for mouse?"

"Hn."He nodded and they locked gazes again. "I'll pledge my allegiance to Konoha again if you tell me her identity," he prompted.

The Hokage chuckled lightly. She answered with more amusement, "her identity is classified. I can't divulge that bit of information to you because she is not under my watch, although I do know who she is."

"Consider it an exchange for the betterment of everyone," Sasuke started, "you tell me who Nezumi is and Konoha will once more possess the Sharingan."

"You're an arrogant little bastard aren't you?" She grinned and leaned further forward. "What makes you so certain that she would take you the same way you've taken to her?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke after all," he answered conceitedly, causing the Hokage to chuckle once more.

"You'd be surprised," she remarked, "besides, I don't think she's your type."

"Beautiful and strong is not my type?"

"You're right. She is exceptionally beautiful and strong, but _mouse_ is certainly not your type."

"Hn. You'll see when I find out her identity," he retorted, "she _will_ be the mother of my children and the matriarch of the Uchiha clan."

"Are you a betting man?" she inquired mockingly and saw his eyes flash red briefly; the medical technique that had been used was wearing off. He just scowled at her. "Replace his chakra restraints with stronger ones, don't bind his wrists, and place him in the temporary cell. Uchiha, your judging will be at noon. Think your defence. It may be the difference between life and death."

Tsunade sighed as Sasuke was guided out of the office. Sasuke had chosen an interesting match for himself. She merely wondered to herself how that pairing would work out. It seemed ridiculous to say the least. Konoha's traitor alongside the village's sweetheart… They would make an odd pairing indeed.

* * *

Hinata's attuned senses alerted her to the opening and closing of her apartment door even though her ears were being bombarded by the constant sound of water crashing down from the shower head. She didn't need to activate her Byakugan to know who it was. She only shared the apartment with one person, her cousin, Neji.

She curved her delicate hand into a cup shape and squeezed the shampoo bottle over it. The creamy, pink liquid flowed slowly, compiling in her hand. She brought it up atop her head and lathered it there before running her hands down to the ends of her hair. The lather had started out as a light pink before turning completely white, and then it turned into an ash grey. Once satisfied that she had washed her hair enough, she stepped forward and let the water rinse the soap out while her eyes watched the grey water meander around her feet and down the drain. She waited until the water was no longer grey but back to its clear transparency. She then grabbed the bar of soap before completing her shower routine and stepping out.

The young woman quickly dressed in the oversized long sleeved shirt and baggy pants that served as her sleepwear. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she looked into the mirror to see that all the temporary black hair dye had washed out, leaving her usual indigo tresses. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the conjoined living room/kitchen, she placed her Akai ANBU Uniform on the end table of the sofa before walking over to the counter and pouring herself a glass of the tea that Neji had prepared. It was the middle of the night and the sun was set to rise in a few hours. She wondered if it was worth it to try and get some sleep or find something to do until then.

"Done with the shower?" Neji appeared from his bedroom with a change of clothes and a towel in hand. He was still clad in full Akai ANBU wear, save for the fox mask and ninjaken.

She nodded with a soft smile before dropping down to the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

He quirked a brow at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just so tired of this."

"Tired of Akai missions?"

"No, tired of pulling on this fake façade of strength and confidence," she mumbled and turned to him with a saddened look. "I mean… I've grown over the years and I'm not like I use to be, but I d-didn't like taunting the Uchiha."

"Ah, but you taunted him so well," he replied with a reassuring smile.

She laughed lightly, "thanks Neji… sometimes I just want to be myself… But when I'm an Akai, I c-can't be Hinata. I know I'm strong and I'm confident with myself, but my stutter will _always _be there when I'm nervous. And h-he…" she murmured while her mind struggled to straighten out her thoughts. "H-he… practically proposed to me. He thinks I'm some strong kunoichi. It's a j-joke." Indeed, the indigo-haired woman had, in her years, found growth and maturity, but it was never the case that she lost touch with the person she once was. "Neji, I like myself the way I am," she added as her fingers came together and wrung one another. Her peachy pink lips curled into a pout.

"The Uchiha is a jerk. Don't let him get to you, and you already know you need to be someone else when you're an Akai ANBU, and you pull it off flawlessly. It's part of the job description. We decided this, remember?"

"Okay." She nodded; pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

"'Kay, I'm going to shower," Neji informed as he walked into the bathroom, but his head popped back out when there was a knock at their door. They sent each other curiously glances before Hinata got up to get it. The door was opened to reveal a grinning Naruto.

"Hey guys!" he greeted with enthusiasm, waving to them with even more energy.

"Naruto-kun… " Hinata blinked her tired lavender eyes at him, asking in a tender and quiet voice, "is something wrong? Did Uchiha-san cause trouble?"

"No, no, he's fine." Naruto waved his arms dismissively and walked into the apartment, letting her close the door behind him. "Just thought I'd come by and visit."

"Visit?" Neji queried incredulously.

"Is that alright?" His bright cerulean eyes drifted between the two Hyuuga's.

"Y-yea, of course Naruto-kun," Hinata squeaked, "please sit."

She ushered him into the modest apartment and Naruto got comfortable on the sofa as Neji left the bathroom to join them. He poured two glasses of tea and handed one to Naruto. "We're not getting another mission, are we?"

"Ha, no," Naruto hurriedly replied. He pursed his lips childishly and took a sip of the tea. "Can't I just visit without having my motives questioned?"

"No." "Of course." Neji and Hinata answered before Hinata won out and sent her cousin a disapproving stare.

Naruto chuckled. "Well… alright then. Anyway, I just wanted to say good job on today's mission. I won't assign another one to you two for awhile, so you can relax."

"Is that it?" Neji asked irritably.

"No," he added, a sly smile etched its way across Naruto's lips, "are you working tomorrow Hinata? Or well, more accurately, today?"

"Yes, but you said we had no missions," she answered, unsure of why he was asking.

"Yea, but I was wondering if you'd be free for a date," Naruto replied and then was swatted over the head by Neji. "Ouch! Geez, not a date with me!"

"Then who are you talking about?" Neji fumed.

"Who else? Sasuke of course!" The blonde replied genuinely, "he needs a reason to stay and he seems to like you."

"Wh-what?" Hinata's lip quivered.

"You told him?" Neji directed the ambiguous question to his cousin.

"Wh-what?! T-told him what?" she questioned worriedly.

"That the Uchiha asked you to bear his children," Neji replied as Hinata's eyes widened and Naruto broke into a fit of uncontrolled chuckles.

"Sasuke asked you to bear his children?!"

"W-well, it was more of a statement," Hinata corrected as a blush emerged on her cheeks, "he didn't really _ask_."

"Wow! He moves fast."

"Wait a second. If she didn't tell you, then how are you so certain the Uchiha likes her?" Neji's eyes narrowed onto the Hokage apprentice.

Naruto shrugged, offering a explanation to the question, "I was eavesdropping on the conversation between Sasuke-teme and Tsunade-baachan."

"Naruto," Hinata reproached.

"What did he say?" Neji inquired and got another disapproving look from his cousin.

He turned to Hinata. "First off, it wasn't really eavesdropping because she knew I was listening." And then back to Neji. "Second, Sasuke tried to exchange his allegiance to Konoha for Hinata's identity."

Hinata grimaced and took a sip of her tea. Regardless of the warm liquid entering her body, she felt a shudder run though her extremities at the thought. "She didn't tell him, right?"

"Of course not," he confirmed. Another sly grin crossed his features. "But I suspect that your name, Hyuuga Hinata, will come up at judging later."

"My n-name? Why?"

"Well, I can't imagine them imprisoning Sasuke," he spoke but stopped to sip at his glass of tea, "I would guess that they'd put him on probation, which will likely require him to remain under someone's watch at all times. As we already know from your report of this last mission, you can clearly handle Sasuke on your own. And since you're not on the active roster for regular missions, you'll be in the village more than anyone else that could handle the job. Of course, unless something comes up for Akai ANBU, but if it does then I'll assign it to someone else." He stopped briefly to let his words soak in. "What I'm getting at is that I'd like to put your name forward to look over Sasuke… oh, and he likes you already!"

"You w-want me to watch over Uchiha Sasuke while he's on probation?" Her eyebrows knotted at her long time friend.

"Yea, Sasuke's important to me and there's no one I trust more than my own ANBU members, my friends." He smiled at her and she chewed on her bottom lip. "I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I suggest it at judging."

"I d-don't know," she disclosed before looking to Neji, who held a look that told her it was her decision.

"You can drag him to work with you and make him your assistant if you want," Naruto assured, grinning brightly. "Heck, I give you permission to dress him up funny."

Her bottom lip continued to be assaulted as she chewed it. "O-okay, you can put my name forward," she relented and gave him a soft smile to further reaffirm her cooperation. "B-but this doesn't mean I'll be chosen for certain, right?"

"Well no, but it'll be me and Tsunade against the village elders and obaachan will be gunning for this," he said with a chuckle.

"Why would Tsunade-sama be gunning for this?" Neji's face contorted confusedly.

"Because Sasuke is adamant that mouse here, err… Nezumi, is worthy of mothering Uchiha children." He chuckled again at the deep blush on Hinata's fluorescent cheeks. "And that she'd easily and voluntarily take the job of Uchiha matriarch, while Tsunade thinks more highly of you. I think she's just looking to make a bet with him and win."

"This is stupid. I'm going to take my shower." Neji chugged the rest of his tea and got up to leave. He walked past Naruto but briefly stop to jab two fingers into the blonde's right shoulder.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped and grabbed his now numb arm. "What was that for?!"

"That was for whatever you did to my cousin earlier tonight," Neji snarled. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think we did anything?!"

"Because I saw you in Tsunade-sama's office writing on scrolls like a mad man," the older Hyuuga admitted while his pale eyes narrowed, "and we all know you don't work that hard on paperwork. You only work that hard when you work on those Icha Icha Paradise books, and even then it's only if you're inspired. So, I'm led to believe you did something to my cousin earlier."

"Geez, you make me sound like some rapist," Naruto droned unhappily, "I didn't do anything _to_ her… anything that is done, is done _with_ her… unless, she wants something done- ah!"

"Stop talking about her like that." Neji's arm came down on the blonde again. "About questioning your motives earlier, I was right. There's always a motive. You came here to try and set Hinata up with the jerk of an Uchiha. I half wonder why you were so persistent to change the Hyuuga clan. Was it just to bed Hanabi?!"

"Ew! No! She was fifteen then!" Naruto defended, "I should be the one complaining! You're the one bedding-"

"Both of you st-stop!" Hinata interrupted, raising her voice high enough to get their attention, "this is silly. Neji, go take your shower. Naruto, go figure out how you're going defend Uchiha-san at judging."

They both muttered quiet apologies, their heads bowed like children who had just been scolded. Neji padded to the bathroom and Naruto walked to the door. Hinata sighed tiredly and relaxed back into the sofa.

"Umm," Naruto started, getting the attention of both Hyuuga's, "I realize that it wasn't part of the mission I assigned, and nor was it ever in the missions log… So, thanks for bringing Sasuke back. It means a lot to me. I guess I owe you two even more now."

"Just call us even," Neji replied.

Hinata tilted her head to him, a sweet smile tugging at her lips before she got up to pull Naruto into a hug. "It was nothing. You don't owe us anything… except a new scarf. You owe m-me a new scarf."

Naruto pulled out of the hug. "A new scarf? You've had that one for two years. You're the only one who hasn't ruined theirs. What happened?"

She bit her bottom lip and picked the scarf up from the end table, pulling it open to show him the hole. "Uchiha-san tore a hole in it."

"That bastard," he cursed as he took the torn scarf from her hands, "I'll get a new one to you later today or tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Naruto-kun."

"No need to say thanks. It's part of my job." He grinned. "Anyway, you two should get some sleep. You've had a tough mission."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, chapter 2 of Nezumi. Yea, Naruhana... muahhaha. I think they're cute! I hope you like this chapter. I was thinking of merging it with the goings of chapter 3, but it just didn't work out like that. More about Akai will be revealed in time. I also want to point out again that this story is inspired by a picture done by Warrior-of-Ruin, which features the red scarf... so as much as I'd like to claim I came up with the snazzy idea, I didn't. The pic is also linked in my profile.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day!

AND, OMG I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW... I'm going to go cry in the corner.


	4. Judging, Lineages, and No Remorse

**Nezumi**

**CHAPTER 3: Judging, Lineages, and No Remorse**

Hinata released a tired breath of air and dropped down into the chair. She unclasped the lid to her thermos of jasmine tea and poured a cup for herself before directing her attention to the neatly prepared bento box.

It was only noon and she was already dead tired; maybe it wasn't such a great idea to accept that mission. But then again, it had been so long since she'd gone on a mission so she was getting antsy. Even so, it was beyond her why Naruto would assign missions knowing that she had to work the next day. Neji and the rest of Akai had it off better. They didn't hold normal jobs like she did. They were on the village's active roster for B and A ranked missions, which were less frequent than her shifts at the hospital. A couple of them had even taken up work as jounin sensei to their own genin team. Yep, they definitely had it better off. Neji was at home sleeping off the mission after all.

Hinata stifled a yawn and continued transferring the morsels of food into her mouth. She was nearly finished when the hospital receptionist came to get her.

"Hyuuga-san," the brunette woman called.

"Hai?" Hinata swivelled in her seat.

"Uzumaki-sama has summoned you to the Hokage's office," the woman replied and Hinata frowned slightly. She already knew what this was about and she still found it odd that Naruto had been promoted to 'Uzumaki-sama.'

At first he had remained Naruto, but as his influence grew along with the respect his deeds garnered, the villagers suddenly one day started referring to him as 'Uzumaki-sama.' It was bizarre to her, because he was her 'Naruto-kun' and will always be 'Naruto-kun' even though he and her sister were an item and had been one for years. She had gotten over her petty crush years ago and was now just waiting for him to propose to the spunky Hanabi so she could play maid of honour at the wedding.

Upon recollection, her group of friends had changed so drastically over the years, and yet remained unchanged at the same time. It amazed and horrified her to no end. One pair of the Konoha twelve was already married while another was engaged. Actually, the one engaged was Neji, and that was the part that horrified her. Her two closest family members, Neji and Hanabi, had been in long and committed relationships for years and were due to marry and start families soon. Where was she? Well, she was still single and alone, a slave to solitude. She did have a brief stint with Kotetsu… until he came out of the closet. It was all right though; she held no grudges and supported him and Izumo.

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there," she answered the receptionist and went about finishing her lunch. She was in no rush to get assigned as Uchiha Sasuke's babysitter.

* * *

To anyone that dared to peer into the bars of his temporary confines, they would think the Uchiha was sound asleep. Much to the contrary, he was merely resting his eyes while his thoughts replayed the graceful movements of a certain Akai ANBU, rendering images of her raven hair dancing in the air alongside the brilliant red scarf and her un-gloved hand that bore no wedding ring. Her prowess as an elite kunoichi was absolutely captivating and every ounce of his being desired to claim her. His last ambition would be fulfilled when he uncovered her identity.

A barely there smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when the sound of footsteps neared his cell. He didn't move from his laying position on the cot, his hands behind his head and one knee bent.

The door to his cell creaked open with a squeak of the hinges and a masked ANBU stepped in. "Time for your judging," he stated simply.

"Hn." Sasuke sat up and placed his feet on the hard floor. "By the way, these chakra restraints aren't strong enough." He lifted up his arms to emphasize the black rings shackled to his wrist. "I could escape if I wanted."

The ANBU mask tilted. "Is that so?"

Sasuke shrugged and stood up. The smirk crossed on his face intensified as his Sharingan activated and he was past the ANBU in an instant and through the cell door. He flew past the few occupants of the Hokage tower's basement with unmatched speed as the ANBU yelled after him, eventually disappearing from the ANBU's sight.

"Damn," the ANBU cursed under his breath and ascended the steps to warn the Hokage.

He burst into the Hokage's office seconds later, completely unaware of his surroundings as he declared the Uchiha's disappearance. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has escaped," he proclaimed to the confused faces around the room.

"Eh?" Naruto looked between the frantic ANBU and the raven haired man seated in a chair in the middle of room. Seeing Sasuke smirk, a grin etched its way across his tanned face as he chuckled.

"I was proving a point." Sasuke's strong voice snapped the ANBU head down to him. "These chakra restraints are too weak to be used on me. You underestimate me."

Naruto chuckled louder, much to the dismay of the Hokage and the village elders. "You were able to escape all night and you didn't?"

"Hn."

The apprentice turned to the Hokage. "What incompetent ANBU did you have lock him up?"

"Shut up Naruto!" She smacked him and then motioned for the ANBU to take his leave.

"Ah!" He rubbed the abused region of his head. "Maybe you should've tried to convince an Akai to lock him up." He turned his cerulean eyes on Sasuke. "A certain Nezumi maybe? What do you think Sasuke?"

Naruto's grin brightened when Sasuke's eyes morphed into a blood red and locked on his own blue orbs. _Just like old times_, he mused to himself.

"Why are you here dobe?" Sasuke scowled and scanned the room, taking note of the high standing persons gathered.

Naruto blinked and scanned the room just as Sasuke had done. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"This is a meeting with the village councillors and the Hokage," Sasuke answered. "And what are you? A chuunin?"

Naruto chuckled again and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, actually… I'm officially still a genin. I never got around to taking the chuunin exams."

"He's here to defend your smug little ass," Tsunade replied and earned looks of disapproval from the elders. "Besides, he will be named the Rokudaime when I step down."

Naruto continued to grin like a fool and Sasuke narrowed his eyes on him.

"Shall we commence this meeting?" one of the councillors voiced impatiently.

"Let's begin," the older woman of the three spoke next. "I am Homura, and this is Koharu and Danzou."

Sasuke looked onto them with emotionless eyes, the only acknowledgement of their presence.

"We have a few questions for you to answer before we hand down your punishment," she stated. "Have you thought over as to what you wish to say?"

"Hn." He shrugged.

"In regards to your betrayal and-" she was cut off.

"I have no regrets," he interrupted. "That's all you need to know."

A smacking sound echoed through the room and everyone turned to Naruto. His left hand was up against his forehead and his head shook. His right hand was writing on the paper in front of him as he muttered under his breath, "Damn teme, making my job harder…"

"I don't need your help dobe," Sasuke shot back.

Naruto ignored him and continued writing on his piece of paper.

"I guess that answered a lot of questions," Danzou interrupted. "Uchiha, if you have no regrets about leaving then why have you not attempted to leave."

"Because my last ambition resides within this village," he replied impassively.

"Ah," the last elder councillor spoke. "So what Tsunade-sama says is true. You wish to revive your clan within the village walls?"

No answer was given, aside from the curt nod.

"And you've chosen a bride already, is that correct?"

"Correct."

Homura smiled genuinely at him, making him slightly suspicious. "Nezumi of the Akai?"

He nodded.

"If you find a bride here, will you remain faithful to her and this village until your death?"

"Of course," he answered without any decipherable emotions on his countenance.

"Will you settle for someone else?" Tsunade added her own inquiries.

"No," he stated without hesitation. "Only she is worthy of birthing Uchiha children and inheriting the name of an Uchiha."

"And you're still willing to exchange your allegiance for her identity?" the blonde Hokage continued and Sasuke caught Naruto's body stiffen.

"Are you making me an offer?" Sasuke quirked his brow.

"No," Tsunade replied with a mischievous smile and Naruto relaxed. "I'll make a bet with you."

"I'm listening."

"If by the end of one year, you haven't discovered her identity and are still determined to wed her, then I will tell you who she is." She stopped once a smirk crawled across Sasuke's face.

"Go on," he instructed.

"But, if within that year, you happen to show an attraction to another woman… then Nezumi's identity will be kept confidential and you _will_ settle for that other woman, if she reciprocates. Otherwise, I will choose your bride whether you agree or not," she finished.

"Tsunade."

"Obaachan."

The others in the room voiced their disagreement. Naruto's voice came dragged in a nagging manner.

She waved them off. "Don't worry, I'm going to win this bet."

"I don't see what's in it for you," Sasuke replied inquisitively.

"The Sharingan returning to its rightful home, of course. I don't believe you will discover the identity of Nezumi, she is trained too well, and in that event, I figure you will try to abandon the village. With this bet, it guarantees your allegiance whether you wed her or a woman of your own or my choosing." She shrugged. "So, do you agree?"

Sasuke nodded. "Nezumi will be the mother of my children."

"Great, it's a bet then." She smiled to him. "Anyway, before we send you out for deliberation, is there anything you wish to say in your defence?"

"Hn."

"Alright, I'll take that as a 'no'." She motioned for Naruto to get an ANBU to escort Sasuke out of the room.

Sasuke was taken out of the room and to another one down the hall. The meeting among the officials of Konoha commenced.

"This is nonsense Tsunade," Danzou reprimanded. "If you are concerned about the Uchiha lineage and the revival of the Sharingan, then find him a suitable mate and then execute him for his crimes once the child is born."

"Let's not be rash," Homura softly interjected.

"What crimes?!" Naruto bellowed. He didn't like Danzou one bit. "The only crime against Konoha is his betrayal, not once has he harmed a Konoha citizen or acted in a manner that would harm the village. Execution is not justifiable."

"Your words are fogged by the biases you hold as his loyal friend," Danzou shot back.

"Look." Naruto flipped through the pages in front of him. "ANBU reports from over the years. Of all the encounters with Leaf nin, he has never once taken a life."

"That doesn't mean he hasn't tried," the bandaged man countered. "It just means he was unsuccessful."

"You can't make that assumption. Just because he took part in battle when _your_ root ANBU _engaged_ him, it doesn't mean he tried to take their lives," Naruto seethed.

"He could have taken the lives of your Akai."

"No, he wouldn't have, my Akai were _never_ instructed to assassinate him, nor were they _ever_ instructed to engage and capture him." Naruto shook his head tiredly. "Because of my biases, I chose to remain objective and allowed Sasuke to fall under responsibility of Tsunade's ANBU, but that meant that your root were never to engage him either. But you ordered them to do so anyway, even though it was out of the realm of your responsibilities."

"Are you suggesting he is an innocent bystander in all of this?"

"No, of course not." Naruto met Danzou's one visible eye with his own frustrated ones. "Sasuke betrayed his own village and even me, for that he should be punished, but punished _accordingly_. Execution is unjust."

Danzou snorted derisively. "You hold too much faith in the Uchiha boy."

"I agree with Naruto," Tsunade added and revelled in Danzou's disappointment.

"I as well," Homura joined.

Everyone turned their attention to the last councillor. "I have to side with Naruto." A gentle smile adorned the old man's face as a glimmer of respect shone in his eyes. "The young Hokage apprentice has formed very valid points."

"Thank you." Naruto sent the elders appreciative smiles.

"Alright, so execution is out of the question. What would be appropriate punishment?" Tsunade asked.

"If you refuse to execute him then imprison him," Danzou suggested sternly.

Naruto groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. Opting against arguing with the obstinate man, Naruto lifted his arm up like a child in a classroom. "I vote for probation."

Danzou gasped disbelievingly as there were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Probation is a good measure of punishment," Koharu started. "It'll allow for the boy to find a suitable mate to revive his clan, it makes logical sense."

"But we'll need to assign him a guardian," Homura cut in. "Someone capable of keeping him in place. Tsunade are there any ANBU available from your squads that could handle the boy?"

"Probably." The blonde Hokage shrugged. "But I was going suggest the Akai ANBU, Nezumi."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Danzou sneered.

She shook her head. "No joke, the Hyuuga can handle him better than anyone I can think of."

"I have to second that suggestion, Hinata will be good for him," Naruto added. "She's a sweet girl and she's quiet, someone he'll be able to tolerate."

"I can't help but wonder if there's an underlying reason for this suggestion." Homura narrowed her eyes on the two blondes. "Are you two attempting to create an Uchiha-Hyuuga union because of his desire to wed her?"

"No!" the two said simultaneously. "Well…" they both muttered.

"I think Tsunade just wants to prove a point." Naruto chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head, "I think they'll be good for each other. Maybe, in her, he'll find a reason to stay."

"May I suggest assigning one of my own ANBU?" Danzou added with disdain dripping from his words. "There's no doubt that the former Hyuuga heiress can take the Uchiha boy on, but it's risky. Your Akai are not trained properly for these sorts of assignments."

"Oh, and a root would be better?" the blonde Kyuubi vessel shot back.

"My root lack emotion and will not get attached to the boy." His voice rose. "Your Hyuuga girl's emotions will interfere with her abilities to watch over him properly."

"My Akai are among the village's most elite ninja, their success rate on missions outmatches that of your root and Tsunade-baachan's ANBU." Naruto was standing up and leaning over the desk he was seated at, his nails digging into the wooden piece of furniture. "Hyuuga Hinata is more than qualified for this assignment. Don't forget, it was _her_ that brought him back."

"Don't forget this, boy. One of your Akai was a root before ever serving under you," the man snapped grudgingly. "You two are treating this Uchiha like a joke that doesn't merit a proper assessment of punishment!"

"No, you're the one that's not granting Sasuke a proper judging!" Naruto seethed with contained wrath. "You were the one who wanted to unjustly execute him. You are the one that has disregarded an aspect of today's proceedings that should be taken into account."

The elder councillors turned to Naruto quizzically as Tsunade smirked.

"Sasuke came to this judging at his own will. He was not escorted by ANBU and could have easily escaped during the night, but didn't." He didn't stop to acknowledge the proud smiles around the room. "That, in itself, displays his will to remain here and Hinata will certainly be more than capable of handling him."

Danzou's jaws gritted visibly. "Fine, but when the Uchiha betrays this village again, it'll be my root who will execute him."

"So be it," Naruto replied monotonously, the rage in his eyes evident.

"Alright then." Tsunade broke the tension. "Now that we've got that settled, shall we discuss the terms of the probation?"

"You guys go ahead." Naruto gathered his papers and stood up. "I need to attend to something. I trust obaachan knows my stance on this."

Naruto excused himself from the office and sauntered down the hall with all his documents in hand. He slid open a door. Sasuke was seated on the window ledge; his obsidian eyes wandering the busy streets of Konoha and his wrist adorned new chakra restraints. The ANBU bowed respectfully to him, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Could you please summon Hyuuga Hinata for me?" he asked the ANBU who nodded in understanding and vanished through the window. The blonde dropped down into a chair with an exhausted sigh, tossing his papers on the table. "I didn't realize how hated you were."

"Hn."

"Danzou wanted to have you executed." He turned to his newly reunited friend with incredulous eyes. "He wanted you to impregnate someone and then have you executed."

Sasuke couldn't resist the amused smirk. "Danzou is…?"

"The creepy guy with the bandages." Naruto smiled lightly. "He runs root ANBU."

"No surprise then." Sasuke shrugged. "Is the meeting over?"

"Nah, I just couldn't stand the old fart anymore." The blonde slid in his seat and pulled his legs up onto the table. "They're going over the terms of your punishment."

Sasuke didn't answer or look to his old friend. He simply let his eyes drift over the village he had once called home. "So you're going to be Hokage?"

There was a quiet chuckle. "I hope so! I've been her apprentice for five years and she still hasn't named me as Hokage yet!"

"How much information are you privy to as Hokage apprentice?" the Uchiha asked without setting eyes on the blonde.

"Uh…" he raised an eyebrow pensively. "I can see mission's logs, reports, information on individual ninja… I guess I have access to a lot of stuff."

Sasuke swivelled on the window ledge and locked his eyes on the room's other occupant. "The Akai ANBU. Do you know their identities?"

"Eh?! Those guys?" Naruto straightened himself and pulled on a shocked expression. "They don't serve under obaachan, I'm not privy to their identities as Hokage apprentice." _But I am as their leader_, he snickered inwardly. "You must really like that Akai girl, ah?"

"Hn." His face held an amused expression. "She's strong."

The blonde chuckled once more. "I guess. I don't know if I've encountered her around the Hokage tower before."

"Who do they report to?"

"Ah, some guy called Kai." Naruto shrugged. "Or that's what they called him on the few occasions that I've run into one while working."

Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl.

"No worries!" the blonde said enthusiastically before standing up and collecting his papers. "I'm sure you'll have her eventually. Remember the good ole' days when Sakura-chan worshipped you?"

"I try not to," he replied, eliciting another bout of chuckles.

Their heads were drawn to the door as it slid open timidly. Standing in the doorway was an indigo haired woman of average height. Her hair flowed to the middle of her back and the front bangs were cut to sit just above her brows. Her skin was a pale porcelain colour, much like Sasuke's except it looked substantially softer. She had a round face that wouldn't be equated to gorgeous or stunning but was cute nonetheless, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. The rest of her frame was covered in white material. Baggy white scrubs sat under an oversized doctor's coat. Clearly, she was hiding her figure or lack thereof, Sasuke mused to himself. After his onyx orbs finished roaming her body, they met her pale lavender eyes, finally realizing that this was the Hyuuga Naruto had summoned.

"Naruto-kun, you c-called," she addressed him without even bothering to subdue her stutter.

"Hai, Hina-chan!" he answered her cheerily. "Come with me." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the other room. "You coming Sasuke?" Naruto stopped outside the door and turned to the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised his brows inquisitively and walked off after the pair. They entered the Hokage's office moments later, its occupants in a heated debate.

"Look who I brought!" Naruto blared inappropriately.

Tsunade sighed. "We might as well do this now since you're both here." She sorted through the papers in front of her. "We've sorted out the details of your punishment."

"Well, get on with it," Sasuke replied disinterestedly.

"You are to undergo a one year probation term where you'll be assigned 50 D-ranked missions. You are to complete all 50 missions before your probation is lifted."

"50 in succession or in intervals?" he queried.

"That depends on your guardian," Tsunade informed with a smirk.

"Guardian? I'm getting a babysitter?"

The Hokage nodded towards the indigo haired Hyuuga, "Hyuuga Hinata will be watching over you for the next year. Your completion of missions depends on her willingness to accompany you. You will also be required to accompany her to work and assist her in her daily duties at the hospital." She paused briefly to look at the timid woman. "Hinata, if it's alright with you, you will move into the Uchiha compound and live with Sasuke for the next year."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed politely. Sasuke felt disgust well up in the pit of his stomach, this stuttering woman was the one selected to watch over him? What fools thought she was qualified to watch over him?

"Sasuke, you will follow her orders and are not allowed outside the confines of the village, nor are you allowed out of her watch unless someone else has already been assigned to take her place. Any breach of these rules will result in imprisonment and your bride will be chosen for you. Understood?"

"Hn." Sasuke gave an impassive nod.

"You are dismissed now." Tsunade grinned. "Welcome home Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled and shoved his hands into the pockets of the pants he had been given earlier. He walked out followed but the stuttering woman and Naruto. Together, they descended the stairs and exited the Hokage tower and into the busy streets.

* * *

**Beta-ed by: Emerald(dot)Crystal(dot)Rain(dot)** Insert periods where it says dot, because they won't show up.

**A/N:** Hope you liked chapter 3. It was really sort of my shout out to Naruto and how awesome he is and will be in the future. I tried to mature him, but still keep that fun side of him. I only realized recently that there's a five year age gap between Naruto and Hanabi, but I lowered it to three in the last chapter and will be keeping it. C'mon! I think they'd be adorable together! haha... Okay, Kotetsu and Hinata pairing is weird, but it was a short stint and I need it for a later scene. Erm, I think that's all I have to say.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please drop a review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions and such for me! Have a nice day and see you next time!


	5. Underestimating a Ninja

**Nezumi**

**CHAPTER 4: Underestimating a Ninja**

Together, they had weaved through the hustle and bustle of a typical Konoha afternoon, passing merchants and vendors on the streets, children playing in the various parks, and ninja training on expansive grounds. Even with all the noise and chatter engulfing their senses, only one noise was made apparent to them, that noise was the awkward and extremely uncomfortable silence. It made the timid Hyuuga chew her bottom lip and the avenger Uchiha scowl even more notably than usual.

After exiting the Hokage tower, Naruto had instructed Hinata return to her apartment to gather her belongings before moving into the Uchiha compound. He had promised to meet her afterwards with other items to help Sasuke get back on his feet, and so she led Sasuke to her apartment. It was a newer building, located close to the Hyuuga compound. She and Neji had been living there for three years now. At first Hyuuga Hiashi had been adamant that they remain within the protective walls the clan had built over generations, but after their true intentions for moving out were revealed, he reluctantly agreed. In addition to being near the Hyuuga compound, the apartment was within close proximity of Uzumaki Naruto's residence. Eventually it had grown to serve as the Akai ANBU headquarters. But over time, as the members matured and moved out on their own, Akai meetings moved between the different residences.

Hinata unlocked the door with a click as Sasuke stood impatiently behind her.

"Hey, you're back early," came a male voice from around the corner of the doorway, "are you going out later? We're out of milk."

Sasuke watched Hinata disappear around the corner. "I just bought milk two days ago."

The male voice groaned. "It must have been Chouji… from the mee-" Sasuke quirked a curious eyebrow as the voice was cut off, followed by muffled sounds and whispering. "What?" Feet stomped out of the kitchen and into the doorway where pale lavender eyes met with dull obsidian saucers. "Uchiha." His name was stated distastefully.

Sasuke didn't react but let his eyes roam over his guardian and then to the male. _Possibly her husband…_ he looked down to her empty ring finger, _or her boyfriend_, he speculated. And then it dawned on him… the similar stature between this Hyuuga and the Taka guy from the night before. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and then went back to Hinata. She was about the same height as Nezumi, but other than that, she was nothing like the ANBU. Her hair was a lustrous indigo instead of the matte black, though it was about the same length, but then again, a lot of women had long hair. He was certain they had different figures, but couldn't entirely tell from all the baggy clothing she adorned.

At first glance, he had pictured her as the type that lacked womanly curves and instead had a girlish figure, but now he was slightly intrigued. It didn't matter though, because he pushed the thought aside. Even if she did look like Nezumi under all that clothing, the two held themselves differently. This woman slouched, quivered, and trembled; defined by her many nervous mannerisms Sasuke had already picked up on in their short walk together. In contrast, Nezumi was strong and confident. She fought him without hesitation or regret. Not once did she tremble or fear her fate. There was no way _this_ woman could be Nezumi.

But the Hyuuga male might be Taka, Sasuke admitted to himself. The man wore shorts and a loose t-shirt. Sasuke could tell that they had the same masculine stature and the same long ebony hair. He smirked and scanned his eyes up the man's arm in search of the ANBU tattoo all ANBU had, but found nothing except for the sleeve covering his arm.

"Umm… U-Uchiha-san," called the quiet voice floating through to small foyer, "th-this is my cousin, Neji. Neji, you know Uchiha-san."

Neji nodded affirmatively. "Who doesn't know the traitor?" he replied derisively.

Sasuke's smirk showed amusement as his mind searched through its mental inventory. "Hn" was his sole response. Sasuke couldn't say he remembered this man or cared to remember him. Regardless of that fact, the Uchiha would get to know him now... get to know the many facets of this Hyuuga male. Perhaps he would ask what Neji thought of birds, particularly hawks.

"Neji, it's been a long time," Hinata placed a calming hand on Neji's shoulder, knowing that he never liked Sasuke, "I'm sure he doesn't remember most of us anyway."

Sasuke snapped his head over to the woman. _Most of us?_ He pondered what she had said. Was he supposed to know her?

Neji ignored her words in favour of confirming the worse. So with his voice deep and flat, he inquired, "if he's here. Does it mean you were hired as his guardian?"

"H-hai." She nodded timidly.

"How long's the probation?"

"A y-year."

"That long?" Neji's eyes widened briefly before they turned back to Sasuke and narrowed.

"Hai, I'm going to g-gather my belongings. Could you w-watch him?"

"Sure," he agreed and offered her a gentle smile as she went off towards her room. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to Sasuke, "you do anything to hurt her and, well, let's just say the results won't be pleasant."

"Hn." Sasuke stepped forward, eyeing the man up and down with dark, inquisitive eyes. He ignored the threat, appearing unbothered by the threat. Soon though, he wandered over to a wall and leaned against it before his head tilted to one side. His arms crossed over his chest before he spoke smoothly, "who is she?"

An eyebrow rose quizzically. In his mind, Neji knew exactly what Sasuke meant. He knew he'd been found out. If they were on friendly grounds, Neji would applaud Sasuke's deductive skills and openly admit to being Taka, but their allegiances hardly warranted amiable courtesy. However, instead of being direct and answering what he knew, Neji mimicked the Uchiha and found a spot opposite him to lean on. The Hyuuga's large hands swept comfortably into his pockets while his back slouched into a slight hunch. "Who is who?"

Inside her room, Hinata pressed up against the door. This wasn't the first time Neji had been less than successful in disguising his Akai ANBU status. Numerous times, he'd been accused of being Akai ANBU. It was always the hair which managed to give him away, and yet he always refused to do anything about it to throw suspicions off. She knew her cousin wasn't stupid. On the contrary, he was one of the brightest ninja within the gates of Konoha. He was just so stubborn. She sighed and dipped her ear deeper against the wooden door.

"Who is Nezumi? The one you were with last night." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed defiantly.

Neji answered monotonously, but still maintained a hint of mockery. "I was with no mouse last night."

Sasuke's eyes darted to the door Hinata had disappeared into. His attuned senses picked up on the scrape of clothing against the door even without the use of chakra. He knew the skittish woman was listening, but it did nothing to deter him.

With little respect, Sasuke pushed off the wall and stepped up the man of a taller height, seemingly unperturbed by the difference. "I will make her mine regardless of whether you tell me now or not," he cautioned with arrogance to spare, "However, if you tell me now, it will save me the trouble of _the hunt_."

The smirk etched across Sasuke lips grew if only a little when his sight portrayed the gritting of Neji's jaws. As did Sasuke, Neji pushed off the white wall with ease and was mere inches from Sasuke in a matter of one stride. His pale eyes narrowed into near slits. "The hunt?" Neji echoed his words incredulously, earning a curt nod in reply. "Then what are your intentions with my cousin?"

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of little patience, and in turn, he easily recognized the mirrored demeanour in his opponent. With venom laced in his words, Sasuke spoke flatly, "that woman, your cousin, has nothing I desire."

"Oh?" Neji queried, his hands fisted tightly in his pockets. As strong-willed as he was, he couldn't refuse the slight activation of his Byakugan. It wasn't enough to cause the veins to protrude fully or to enhance his visual space beyond the small apartment, but it was enough for him to pick up on the slight pout upon Hinata's supple lips as she gathered her belongings. She had heard. "Be careful with what you say," he warned, "my cousin, that woman, may prove to be more than you realize."

"Tch." Sasuke lowered his gaze to hide his smirk. "So be it," he conceded, "but I'm looking for Nezumi."

Matching Sasuke's smirk, Neji shrugged. "There is no Nezumi."

"I'm not stupid, _Taka…_ of the Akai," Sasuke declared, his black eyes drawing to meet pale ones. "I want her identity, the woman you were with last night."

Neji's lips contorted sideways and contemplatively. He tiled his head back to look at the ceiling, fighting the inclination to laugh outright. The irony of the situation was much too funny. However, with his extensive training and temperament, Neji easily contained his mirth.

_Knock, knock._

The heavy door swung open easily and a head of bright blonde hair stepped in. "Hey!" Naruto greeted with a large grin. "How's it going?"

Neji simply shrugged indifferently before he reclaimed his rest against the wall. However, Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly at the sudden interruption. Then, he too took his spot against the wall. The two men stood strong and their presence was hard to miss even if silent.

"Ugh, alright then…" Naruto looked between the two with puzzled cerulean eyes, before asking, "is Hinata around? I brought her…" He lifted up a brown package and shook it in the air. The paper crinkled, almost echoing through the quiet apartment.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata popped her head out of her door and motioned for the blonde to come in.

He nodded and walked into her room, leaving the two ill-tempered males in the foyer. "What's going on out there?" he asked while absently pointing with a thumb.

Hinata shrugged and shut the door. "Sasuke's accusing Neji of being Taka and asking about Nezumi," she explained.

Naruto's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. "Okay, I'll handle that later…" He waved absently to the door, indicating he'd find some way to cover up suspicions.

"Hm," Hinata hummed alongside her smile as she nodded her acknowledgement.

"So, here is your new scarf," he relayed, handing her the heavy package, "and since you were the only one still using your first generation scarf, you didn't have your animal embroidered on it. This one does." Naruto pointed to the middle of the scarf's length, the spot that would sit on the back of her neck when she wrapped it.

Hinata smiled and glided delicate fingers over the white embroidered mouse. It was small and wouldn't be seen when the scarf was wrapped around, but it was meant to symbolize the scarf as hers. She intended it to remain hers for a long time, making her multifunctional item as worthwhile as possible. With a gleam in her lilac eyes, she ran her hand along the scarf, admiring the heavy material and the symbols embroidered on the ends, but her eyes found the tiny mouse again. She wouldn't voice it out loud, but among all the emblems embroidered for Akai's individual members, Hinata was certain this mouse was the most adorable.

"Arigatou."

"No need. Remember, it's me that should be grateful for everything you have done." Naruto grinned appreciatively. "Yep, I really owe it to you."

"N-no," Hinata opposed, waving her arms in front of her, and causing Naruto to chuckle.

But before Naruto could reply, a thunderous crash ripped through the modest two bedroom apartment, drawing the attention of those in Hinata's bedroom. They both blinked and shared quizzical glances. "Hey teme! Be careful, you have chakra restraints on and he doesn't."

There was another crash, but a little softer this time. It was hard to make out, but there was a hiss of "he's a Hyuuga. He'll just stop my chakra flow anyway."

"Yea, I will!" was the remark that followed.

Hinata winced and clenched her teeth at another, particularly loud crash.

"Don't worry about it; I'll vouch for Neji later," Naruto assured and waved the chaos off with a dismissive hand while his other dug into his pocket. "These are the keys to Sasuke's old home." He pulled the set of keys on a silver loop. There were only two, but they still managed to clank.

"Alright," she conceded and took the keys as Naruto went through the various other pockets of his haori.

"I've already arranged for clothing and other things to be delivered there. The place was thoroughly cleaned this morning." Naruto switched from rummaging his out pockets and moved to the hidden compartments inside his robe. "Finally!" he proclaimed, whipping out a white envelop, "here, this should be enough money to last him the next month."

"O-okay," Hinata accepted his instructions and received the money. Carefully, she placed it in one of the pockets of her bag before going about with the rest of her packing. She meticulously sorted through all her baggy and oversized articles of clothing with Naruto's help, all the while ignoring the mayhem transpiring outside her room.

"I think that's it," she noted and zipped up the last zipper of her duffle bag before neatly folding her ANBU outfit and placing it in the back of her closet. "Do you think they've cooled down?"

Shrugging, Naruto sauntered over to the door and cupped a hand to his ear comically, inducing a stifled giggle from the Hyuuga. He grimaced as another crash rippled through the walls, "I don't think so… shall we go mediate?"

"Hai." She nodded.

"I told you. My name is_ Neji_. And I've never heard of any Akai ANBU."

"Don't toy with me… _Taka_," Sasuke growled with malice.

The two still occupied the small foyer-type area and had each other by the throat whilst narrowed eyes pierced into the other. Hinata stood tentatively behind Naruto as they both took in the sight. She could easily make out the tension between the two, the way their hands closed and tightened. Even large, thick veins manifested on the sides of their muscled necks. Her lips twisted and if not for the guest, she would have grasped Neji by his shirt of tugged him off for a stern lecture. His behaviour was less than desirable despite its direction to the Uchiha traitor.

"Shut up about this stupid ANBU crap!" Neji roared, "all I care about is Hinata's safety! You're a loose cannon waiting to explode! So just keep your filthy hands off my cousin!"

"I already said I'm not interested in your cousin! I could care less about her!" Sasuke snarled as his and Neji's grips tightened more, "I want to know who Nezumi is! I want _her,_ not your cousin!"

Hinata didn't know how exactly to interpret the Uchiha's words. Should she be offended by his blatant dismissal of her as a potential partner, or should she blush at his unyielding determination to wed her…? Well, wed Nezumi… In the end, she opted to grimace and turn to Naruto who was grinning like a fool. He appeared to be endlessly amused by the pair's transgressions.

"Naruto," she said quietly, but firmly.

"Fine," he admitted defeat and removed his hands from the pockets of his haori before pacing over to the two ill-tempered men. "Sasuke, not everyone has heard of the Akai. If Neji says he hasn't, then just take it for what it's worth. He was actually with me last night, so he couldn't have been out. We were discussing… uh… family matters."

Sasuke's eyes darted to his blonde friend. "Family matters?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm seeing his baby cousin and he is… _strict_ with my treatment of her." He tried to resist the smile elicited by Neji's glare, but continued, "not that I treat her poorly or anything."

"Yea, we know how you treat her," Neji scoffed. He released Sasuke and nearly lunged at Naruto, but was stopped by Hinata stepping between them.

"Neji, pl-please calm down."

"Yea, you know there's no one better for Hanabi anyway," Naruto added cheerily, "and… you also know Sasuke won't hurt Hinata." The blonde's amused smile gradually morphed into a reassuring one, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"I'll hold you to your word," Neji advised before grabbing Hinata by her wrist and dragging her into his bedroom. The door shut with a resounding slam. Naruto looked to his best friend with a warm smile, his cerulean eyes taking in the various bruises from attacking an Akai while wearing chakra restraints. Sasuke scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata, be careful around him," Neji instructed like an older brother looking out for his sister, "he's volatile. If you need anything then use the Ishindenshin technique Ino performed, any of us will come to your aid."

She smiled appreciatively before pushing off on her toes and looping her arms around him into a hug. "I know, Neji. You don't need to worry. I can handle Uchiha-san and you know it."

"Of course you can," he spoke with a sigh, "I just wanted to remind you that the Ishindenshin technique is there, and even if it's limited by the long distances, it should still work to get word out if anything happens."

"I'm not worried about Uchiha-san, but remember Neji," she paused, pulling on her best authoritative expression and pointed an accusatory finger, "just because you have the apartment to yourself now, I don't want to hear any gossip about your nightly escapades."

Neji chuckled, relieved to have her lighten the mood, but a little saddened of her impending absence. "I'll try, but you know how she is," he joked, "she can't keep her hands off me."

Hinata's face contorted to a look of sheer repulse. "Agh," she cried, attempting to banish all the unholy thoughts stirred by his words. "I'm leaving… sayonara Neji."

Hinata padded out of the room with haste, meeting Sasuke and Naruto in the apartment's entranceway. The blonde handed her the packed duffle bag. "Take care of him," he stated kindly and then turned to Sasuke, "you better not treat Hinata poorly or you'll have many ninja coming to personally maim you."

"Hn." Sasuke scowled. "Let's just get this on with."

Hinata heaved the duffle bag over her shoulder and hobbled towards the door. She looked back and offered her beloved cousin one last, sad wave while struggling to contain her tears. It was nowhere near the feeling of leaving on long missions far away from home, but it certainly felt like it. In reply to her wave, Neji gave her one of his own with one of his subtle smiles.

"Teme, be a gentlemen and carry her bag for her." Naruto grinned and motioned to the bag as the door opened.

"N-no!" she squeaked, "it's not n-necessary."

Sasuke sent Naruto a knowing look as he pivoted and walked over the threshold with ease. Naruto grimaced lightly, displeased with his friend's lack of manners. Hinata, however, sent the men a smile before she scampered after her charge.

The pair walked towards the Uchiha compound in the familiar silence from before. It was a long walk to the corner of Konoha and half way through, Sasuke had gotten fed up with the woman's staggered steps, so he literally ripped the duffle bag away from her and threw it over his own shoulder. Hinata was shocked by his gesture to say the least. True, the bag was causing her some trouble, but that was because she wasn't using her previously acquired ninja skills. There were no chakra enhanced steps to help balance herself or deathly grips on the bag. As far as most were concerned, she had given up the life of a kunoichi years ago. Only those close to her knew the true nature of Hyuuga Hinata.

Eventually they reached the gates of the Uchiha compound. This corner of the village was so desolate and dreary. She likened it to being blanketed and completely submerged in the heavy burden. The old signs were dusty and crusted with dirt. She could barely make it out, but assumed the faint stains were failed attempts at washing away the blood of that horrific night of terror. The streets were smooth, like they had not been stepped on in ages, and in truth, they hadn't. There were only a few footsteps to the side. She assumed they were a result of the people who had come to clean Sasuke's home, but even with the few marks, these streets looked dead in comparison to the rest of Konoha.

In front of Hinata, Sasuke stopped briefly at the gates and allowed his senses to become accustomed to his old home, and then he stomped forward. Just looking at the familiar surroundings was enough to elicit memories of that night and make it feel like yesterday. It had tormented him for nearly all his life. Sasuke had held a deep hatred for his brother because of that night solely. Oddly, he trotted forward with no emotions passing over his countenance, like it didn't affect him. He had come to accept Itachi's sacrifice long ago. Old wounds were mended. New goals needed to be achieved.

When they reached the front door of his old home, he moved aside for her to unlock the door. "D-do you want to?" she offered, holding the keys out for him.

His onyx eyes drifted down to the keys in her hands. He tentatively took them and slotted them into the keyhole, twisting it until there was a click. The door was pushed opened slowly. Sasuke stepped in first and dropped her bag on the ground. Most of the furniture had been replaced. _Courtesy of Naruto_, he assumed. Still, there was an emptiness lingering in the cold air of his home. A small part of him wondered if it could be considered home at all. So much pain and anguish had been forced upon him in his short life within these walls. The once troubling images betrayed to his young eyes were now transient, fleeting glimpses of a past life.

Hinata stood in the doorway and let Sasuke explore his old home. She watched with her Byakugan activated as he trudged through the various halls and rooms. He stopped in what she assumed was his parents' room. Even she, a stranger to this home, could feel the heavy burden closed within the walls. They were heavy on her shoulders, but she pushed forward, drawing on her will. Hinata glided the door back into position, locking it softly.

Sasuke was kneeling down and running his hand over the patch floor that was once stained with blood. He left the room and entered another. His face appeared as impassive as ever, not revealing any of his thoughts to her Byakugan eyes. Hinata wasn't sure how to think of the young man.

Soon he exited the room and walked up to her. "You can take my brother's room," he informed and picked up her bag before he walked to the aforementioned bedroom.

Hinata squirmed inwardly at the thought of residing in Uchiha Itachi's bedroom. But the former Akatsuki member was dead and had died by Sasuke's hands, or so she had heard. There was nothing to fear and she knew that far too well. Even she, the weak, submissive, Hyuuga Hinata was confident she could take on an Uchiha. After all, she wasn't all that weak anymore. So she complied, "mm… al-alright."

"I'll be in my room," he stated monotonously and walked off, leaving to watch his back.

"Ah, w-wait!" she called.

"Hn?"

"I'm g-going to make s-some dinner, is there anything you'd l-like?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't care," he answered in an irritated tone and Hinata cringed inwardly. She wondered if maybe Naruto should have asked someone else to monitor Sasuke, maybe Ino or Sakura would have been better for the job… or even the lazy Shikamaru… or maybe she could switch gigs with Shikamaru. He could look after Sasuke, and Hinata could look after their godson, Asuma and Kurenai's son. She stared contemplatively at the empty doorway. _No, Shikamaru would be too lazy…_ she then concluded.

She sighed and went about unpacking her belongings into the dresser, occasionally activating her bloodline to check on the Uchiha. Sasuke was going through a few boxes that had been placed along the walls of his room. She guessed the boxes held items that belonged to his parents and Itachi. The cleaners must've taken the liberty of compiling the items for him. She let him be and deactivated her Byakugan on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

He closed the lid to the last boxes and stacked them away in his closet. His emotions were a turbulent mess, absolutely beyond comprehension. He didn't want to have the items of his family lingering around a place he was going to start a new family, a place where he didn't need to be haunted by old memories. The only item that had been removed from the box was a sole framed picture, one of him and his brother from many years ago. The picture frame was hung in the hall with care, between the doors to his and Itachi's rooms.

Sasuke turned away from the photo and peered down the hall curiously as a pleasant waft of air drifted through the house. It smelt so good and he hadn't eaten since that morning. He walked cautiously towards the kitchen, working to not alert the woman to his presence. His eyes widened subtly as the dining table came into view. On it were various dishes, two bowls of rice, a teapot in the center, and two cups beside it. He searched for the indigo haired woman and found her still in the kitchen, putting something in the fridge. She had changed out of her medical coat and was now wearing a simple grey zip-up sweater and long black pants. As usual, they were baggy and oversized. He paid her figure no more attention and attended his eyes back to the table.

Hinata shut the fridge door and swivelled around on her small feet. "U-Uchiha-san!" she squeaked and nearly fell over from surprise, "I w-was just about to come g-get you… um, dinner's ready."

"Hn." He pulled on an impassive expression and walked out to the dining table. He took his spot first as she dropped down in the seat across from him. Sasuke paid her little consideration as he started dinner first and Hinata poured the tea. The rice bowl was brought up to his mouth and he was shovel rice in, but stopped before it reached his lips. He eyes wandered across the table again, but now able to see better at the shorter distance. "You didn't have to do this."

The chopsticks in Hinata's hand stopped in mid-air, on the way to one of the dishes. "D-do what?" she asked, her lavender eyes blinked.

He motioned silently to the meticulously prepared meal before he started to eat.

"Oh, I like to c-cook," she spoke quietly and forced a smile, "unless you d-don't like it."

"It's fine."

"Oh, o-okay." She returned to eating the dinner and the awkward silence draped over them once more. Hinata fiddled with her food and let her eyes wander to the man seated across from her. He looked so different from the cocky Sasuke she had met as Nezumi. This Sasuke looked annoyed and angry.

He caught her looking and locked gazes with her, causing her eyes to dart away and a visible flush to overtake her face. "Uh… s-so are you… um…" she stammered, a poor attempt to make conversation, "are y-you looking forward to s-seeing everyone again?"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked purely to humour her.

"The K-Konoha twelve," she answered meekly, "the f-four teams that took the chuunin e-exams that year… team Asuma, team Kakashi, team Gai, and team Kurenai, everyone from our chuunin exam year."

Sasuke continued eating. Did he care about seeing them? In actuality, he could care less. He barely even remembered any of the faces from that exam. Only three faces came to mind upon recollection, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku no Gaara. His head then whipped up in a fluid motion. "Your cousin… he took the exams that year."

"Mm." Hinata nodded and answered, "w-we all did… the Konoha twelve, that is."

"We? You took the exams that year?"

"Hai," she confirmed with a gentle smile, "I w-was part of team K-Kurenai."

His obsidian eyes narrowed quizzically. His hand tightened around the rice bowl. "You're a kunoichi?"

Hinata's face distorted into a grimace. "W-well, not r-really… I gave up that life y-years ago to be a d-doctor. About three years ago."

"Why?" he grilled, eyes thinning and his displeased expression more than evident.

Her head bowed down in shame and disgrace once she saw the manner in which he looked at her. "I w-was never strong enough… I a-always let my teammates down, and my f-father was starting to doubt my future as Hyuuga c-clan head."

Sasuke put his bowl down to listen more intently. A dark brow rose and he leaned forward before interrogating his guardian further. "You're the eldest of the Hyuuga clan head? The heiress?" He was simply appalled that someone of such high standing and birthing from unmatched, pure bloodlines… was so pathetic. _Was it lineage which compelled them to assign her as my guardian?_

She shook her head. "N-not anymore… I handed that h-honour to my younger sister. She's more f-fit to inherit the title th-than I am."

"You are a Hyuuga, the heiress to be exact, and you were a kunoichi?" he asked with revulsion laced in every word, "and you gave that all up to play medicine?"

Her sad eyes looked up at him and he felt nothing for her. No sympathy, no pity… absolutely nothing.

"I enjoy my job and wouldn't give it up to return to my prior life," she replied in defence of her decisions, "I like all aspects of my life whether they entail hospital work or a ninja life, but this is what I have chosen by _my own will_. I have no regrets."

Sasuke almost smirked when he noted that she hadn't stuttered, had he hit a sensitive spot?

There was still one thing he was curious about, and he held sympathy, so pestered further. "What rank did you obtain before quitting?"

"Chuunin, I m-made chuunin," she answered quickly and hastily scooped some rice into her mouth.

Sasuke scowled and resisted the overwhelming urge to rip out his hair. The village's Hokage had a mere chuunin looking after him! This woman didn't even make it to jounin before quitting. She was a shy and quiet woman, whose ninja skills had only gotten her to a mere chuunin rank. They had also probably decayed while she spent her years playing doctor in a hospital. She was weak, and he wouldn't doubt that conclusion for a second.

He wracked his mind in an attempt to place her, trying to remember back to that time nearly eight years ago, when they attended the first day of the chuunin exams. Then he remembered a timid girl with short hair. She was on the team with the bug user and the Inuzuka. He didn't see her preliminary match, but assumed that she had lost. Konoha's persons of authority must think quite lowly of him and his skills if they had _her_ of all people watching over him. This was a drastic underestimation of him, and he didn't like it.

"N-nearly all of the Konoha twelve a-are jounin now," she added with a proud smile, "Well, except for Naruto and… you."

"Hn." He didn't care that he was still a mere genin. If someone judged him based on that then it would be their undoing.

Hinata played with her food as she continued, "everyone d-decided to take part in the jounin evaluation together, except for N-neji who had made jounin before all of us… It was a few weeks a-after the Akatsuki a-attacked Naruto three years ago. Everyone went off to train and prepare, but I stayed by Naruto's b-bedside, and when the e-evaluations came I opted out and a-asked Tsunade-sama to train me as a m-medical doctor."

"Why not a medical nin?"

"Because," she started, shaking her head lightly, "I didn't want to be a ninja anymore. I… I d-didn't want to get sent a-away on missions every other week. I just want to protect those important to me, s-so I learned to heal."

Sasuke didn't reply, there was no indication as to what he thought of her, but she figured he didn't think as highly of her as he thought of Nezumi. It didn't matter in the end, as long as he never put two and two together and discovered that weak little Hyuuga Hinata was none other than elite Akai ANBU, Nezumi.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm updating this fic because I'm struggling with my other ones. This chapter was actually written a while ago, but I was really unhappy with it. So it was overhauled last night. After 2hrs of editing, it went up an additional 1200 words. As you can see, Sasuke and Hinata are just starting to fall into their roles. The plot progression will be slow, like my other stories. It's just how I write. But Sasuke's at least caught on to Neji. Also, someone (Paper bag) reviewed my Shikahina oneshot and liked the pairing. That will remain a oneshot, _but_ there will be hints of Shikahina in Nezumi. I just can't resist them. So enjoy them here!

On a few notes unrelated to Nezumi... I've put up a poll, so could you vote? Please. Secondly, I'm doing a collaboration with my friend. It's a team 7 centric fic called** 運命的な家族**** Unmeiteki na Kazoku** (Predestined Family). I've put up a link in my profile, so could you please give that fic a chance too? Pretty, pretty please? Oh, and there will definitely be hints of Sasuhina, because I'm a biased shipper who carries my shipping into whatever I write. hehe...

Okay, now that I'm done the shameless pimping. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope your holidays are going well and have an excellent new years!


	6. Settling In

**Nezumi**

**CHAPTER 5: Settling In**

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped open at the sound of hesitant footsteps approaching his door. He shifted his head towards the window and took note of the sun just starting to rise on the horizon. His jaws clenched, this was the first time in years he had slept straight through the night without worrying about being ambushed and the like.

_What could she want?_

Regardless, even if he was free to seek reprieve from his corrupted life, Sasuke still slept with one eye open. There was no changing the ways he had been conditioned to live. Like any stubborn man, Sasuke refused to grant concessions when he deemed them unnecessary. Unsurprisingly, he regarded Hinata with cold indignation. She deserved no special allowances or recognition. Worse yet, Sasuke easily discounted her worth.

In retrospect, how could he not? Hinata was heiress to the renowned Hyuuga clan and had willingly relinquished her rights to the title. Prestige and status had been thrown away effortlessly, without difficulty, and over something as petty as a desire to tend to the needs of others. Clearly Hinata was not one to serve herself. Anyone could decipher her true nature. There was no veiled façade or resistant shell to hide her within. Sasuke had the former Hyuuga heiress pinned down, or so he believed. All she was could be readily determined independent of his insightful eyes. In the end Hinata was no one to be proud of. She was no one to be admired or revered. The indigo-haired medic was just that, a medic with no remarkable capabilities. In war she would be ushered off to the hidden caverns of refuge with the women and children of the village. The woman was a mere citizen among ninja, quiet and scared of the world, too weak to fulfill the lineage she was bestowed upon birth. No concessions would be made on his behalf.

Her knocks came as tentative as her footsteps. "Uchiha-san?" the woman's soft voice seeped through the cracks of the door. "I h-have a morning shift at the hospital. Y-you're… uh, required to come with me."

The door cracked opened without restraint and Hinata found herself face to face with an irritated Uchiha. His eyes were narrowed on her and the muscles of his jaws were visibly tensed. He didn't speak but brushed past her and into the bathroom down the hall. It was to be expected, she figured. Besides, Hinata didn't expect much more than that in greeting from Uchiha Sasuke. To her he was still Leaf's traitor, and he would remain that way until something salient enough persuaded her opinions to change. He didn't deserve to be granted any more than the most rudimentary level of respect from her. If she had had a say in the matter, Sasuke would not be free to walk the familiar paths of the village and do as he pleased. But this was what Naruto wished for and, as silly as it sounded, she would complete any request of the future Rokudaime.

Hinata let out a sigh and walked back to the dining table where breakfast was waiting for the pair. She started without him, figuring he wouldn't care either way. The sable-haired man didn't appear to be all that fond of her to begin with. He was difficult to be around, and not at all like the amused and arrogant jerk she had battled as Nezumi. Not that she preferred that Sasuke over this one. They were the same, and she reiterated it to herself. The thought was tossed away as Sasuke appeared from the hall, dressed and ready for his first day of probation. The chair across from her was claimed and the dish picked up.

"Uh… I'll b-be finished around noon," she stated to the Uchiha, who seemed blatantly uninterested, "we can s-see Hokage-sama and start your missions, if you want."

"Hn," he answered minimally.

Through the curt exchange, their eyes never met and the air was heavy with burden. In his eyes, she was the burden he had to tolerate on his way to regaining his status as an Uchiha within Konoha. He would have to bear with her frustratingly demure nature before he could claim Nezumi as his. In her eyes, he was the burden she had to look after and protect despite his past indiscretions. Her life would be restricted and bound to his as long as it was commanded.

Hinata mentally writhed. _This is going to be a long day… maybe I could convince Shikamaru…_

* * *

The numerous stares from the various pairs of eyes were starting to get to him. He didn't need to inspect to know that even the eyes from all the way down the hall were still pinned straight on his back. Everyone from patients to hospital staff seemed to know who he was, and they made no attempt to hide their outright curiosity. In return he glared menacingly, obsidian orbs darting to meet every gaze as he followed behind Hinata, his hands shoved in his pockets and the charcoal grey chakra restraints closed around his strong wrists.

He had been making rounds with her all morning, essentially playing the role of her personal assistant… and he hated it. Between fetching items and pampering patients, she had also expected him to clean the rooms and make the beds. It was lowly and he loathed her for it all.

She'd greet a patient with a bright and happy smile, and he would stand there and scowl. Hinata had to resist her compulsion to grimace in disappointment. Sasuke had done everything she had asked of him, but he had done so with an expression and attitude that showed the disrespect he held towards her. She didn't let it bother her. After all, she didn't like him either and had only agreed to the position as Uchiha Sasuke's guardian because this man was important to Naruto.

"Hyuuga-san," a nurse called to Hinata as she and Sasuke were exiting a room, "a special request for your services in room 4." Hinata nodded and received the patient file. She led Sasuke to a room not too far from the doctors' station at the center of the hospital, a sweet smile dressing her delicate features.

"Kotetsu," she greeted cheerily as the door was slid open, "what did you do this time?"

"Broken arm," he answered, "hoping you could work your magic."

"Anything for you." She smiled big and vibrantly before taking her seat on a stool in front of him.

Sasuke's scowl grew more prominent when he realized she hadn't stuttered one word around this man. What was it about this man that did not garner a stutter? Her stutters and stammers were unbearably irritating. It served to further cement the image Sasuke had painted of her, proving he wasn't wrong for thinking her weak and cowardly. But this incidence was inconsistent with his earlier observations. The former Hyuuga heiress had only _not_ stuttered around him once, and that was because she was defending her life's decisions and it was nothing like this casual speech.

Kotetsu's eyes caught Sasuke's glower and he smirked as Hinata's hand glowed green and levitated over his broken arm.

"Uchiha-san, could y-you grab a r-roll of gauze from the cupboard over there." She motioned with a nod as her hands were busy. And there she was stuttering again.

"Hn." Sasuke conceded and went about completing his task, though keeping an eye on this Kotetsu guy.

"So, how is Izumo?" Hinata asked.

"Izumo's good," he answered, returning her smile. "How are you doing? I heard about the Uchiha from Naruto earlier today," Kotetsu asked openly, not caring that the subject of his question stood no further than a few feet away.

Sasuke shot the dark-haired man and sideways glare.

"I'm fine," she replied, "you don't need to worry."

"If you say so…" He quieted his voice to a whisper before continuing, "if you need anything, I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Arigatou, but I assure you, I am fine," she replied with her signature, gentle smile as the green glow dissipated. "I can take care of myself." She meant that and Kotetsu knew how true the words rang.

Coming back to stand beside her, Sasuke held the gauze out and she received it before beginning to wrap Kotetsu's arm with the white material.

"Don't do anything too strenuous for the next two days," she instructed professionally, "come back after that for clearance to return to active duty."

"Yea, I know the drill," he droned and stood up as she did, "thanks again Hinata, you always pull through for me." He looked up to find Sasuke leaning against the wall, dark eyes narrowed and watching intently, Kotetsu smirked. "I'll see you around, okay?" He pulled her into a snug hug and planted his lips on one of her flushed cheeks.

All the while, he kept his eyes on Hinata but mentally attended to the Uchiha. In his arms Hinata seemed fine. Her heart beat was a little hasty, but what could one expect when your ex-boyfriend abruptly yanks you into a hug? It wasn't his main concern, though. He had other things on his mind, just like a few others had expressed after word of the Uchiha's return and Hinata's new duties were made known. Kiba, for one, was adamantly against it, but reluctantly admitted that there was no one better for the job anyway. Not even the Inuzuka himself could fend off Sasuke and the Mangekyou Sharingan if he wanted… but Hinata, she was a different story.

"Mmhm." Hinata nodded as Kotetsu released her. His good hand ruffled her long strands of hair before he settled into his steps and made his exit. She sighed and turned around to clean up the extra gauze and found Sasuke glaring relentlessly. If he kept that up, she'd really learn to hate those eyes, even tempted to pick up everything and leave. But she didn't. "Th-that was the last p-patient, we can go see the Hokage now."

"Hn." He stalked past her and out the door. All that mattered was not her job, but his duty to complete his missions. Once that was accomplished he would be free of this restraining probation. Only then would he be able to pursue Nezumi. Soon after they reached the doctor's station so Hinata could sign out for the day.

"Hinata!" two female voices chimed in unison.

The woman in question whipped around after having had removed her doctors coat. The greeted her with quick hugs. Ino lingered for a bit as she fixed Hinata mussed up hair.

"Neji told me about Sasuke," Sakura started, her emerald eyes searching for her long lost teammate, "is he here?"

"Hai." Hinata turned around and found Sasuke leaning against a wall, looking completely uninterested in a reunion with old friends. "Right there."

"Sasuke…" Sakura walked around Hinata to lay eyes on the sable-haired man she hadn't seen in more than five years.

Sasuke wasn't at all surprised to be caught in an engulfing hug by the pink-haired medic nin. Oddly, he didn't push away, even relishing in the warmth of her slender arms around his neck. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed Naruto and Sakura… to some degree, nor would he show it either as his arms hung limply at his sides while Sakura hugged him uncompromisingly. He also felt the few stray tears against his shoulder. Sakura was always the type to care easily, wearing her heart on her sleeve for the world to witness. It was no surprise that she would cry for his return. Inwardly, Sasuke made a mental note to consider Sakura if he was unsuccessful at persuading Nezumi to come to his side. If what Hinata said was correct, then Sakura had advanced to jounin and that was minimally enough.

Sakura pulled away and laughed lightly. "Gomen Sasuke-kun, I know you don't like to be touched." She paused briefly to wipe away her tears before speaking again, "it's just really good to see you."

"It's fine," he replied monotonously. Even though he made every effort to remain stoic and unaffected, he didn't mind that she was happy to see him. It was nice to know someone cared. He even felt the tiniest ounce of guilt creep out from the deep crevasses of his conscious. But the remorse was easily forgotten moments later.

Hinata and Ino walked up behind Sakura and placed reassuring hands on her shoulders. Sasuke looked between the women and Ino's platinum hair triggered a memory of the platinum blonde's incessant idolizing. He scowled.

Ino pulled on a nervous smile. "Ah, don't worry, Uchiha. I'm not going to grope you." She held up her left hand and spread the fingers, revealing a silver band on her wedding finger. "My _husband_ wouldn't be too pleased if I did… though I wonder about Sakura…" she mused, turning to the pink-haired medic suspiciously.

Sakura rolled her glistening eyes, laughing lightly at the insinuation. "I'm engaged. Sasuke is an old friend and Neji knows that, that's exactly why he was comfortable enough to tell me about Sasuke's return."

"Right," Ino responded sarcastically.

"Engaged?" Sasuke looked to his old teammate with inquisitive eyes. _So much for her as a potential wife..._

"Hai, Neji and I have been together for nearly three years," she informed as a smile played onto her soft features, "he proposed last month." Everything had been so magical and she still glowed with satisfaction. Sakura had reeled him in finally and she was thankful.

"Did he propose or did you have to twist his arm?" Ino joked and then felt a tug on her pony tail.

Sakura mumbled a retort as Ino turned to see Hinata playing with her long blonde hair.

"You've never braided it like this before," Hinata commented.

Ino leaned in and cupped a hand over the Hyuuga's ear. "I had a mission last night. I put too much dye on one strand of hair and the black didn't wash out…"

Hinata's mouth formed an 'O' and she nodded in understanding. _There Naruto goes again, assigning missions when we have to work the next day_, she thought displeasingly. But she had to give him some credit. It was difficult assigning missions when they couldn't ask for days off on account of being Akai. Their identities were too classified, though they were never assigned on regular missions after going off on Akai missions, because Tsunade knew their identities.

"Anyway Sakura, we should get started!" Ino exclaimed, "our shift started ten minutes ago."

"Right," Sakura replied and gave Sasuke a brief farewell hug before leaving with Ino, "welcome home, Sasuke. Feel free to ask me if you need anything."

"Hn." He gave her a curt nod as the two medic nins walked away.

Hinata couldn't resist the weak smile. From what she had learned over the previous few days, Sasuke was actually being quite nice. She wondered if this was really how he was or if this was uncharacteristic.

"Uchiha-san, we can g-go see Hokage-sama now."

She was acknowledged with a nod before he walked towards the hospital's double doors.

* * *

Hinata smiled over at Tenten as the two young women occupied seats at the back of the mission's assignment room. The long table was pushed up against the large windows and featured Tsunade and a few other ninja responsible for assigning missions. In the center of the room stood a young genin team. A few feet to their sides stood Sasuke.

"No way, Hokage-sama!" the louder one of the three cell genin team protested, "you promised that if we completed 20 D-ranked missions then you would give us a C-ranked one! We only need to do one more! I mean, you can't just give it to some new guy!"

The girl of team turned around, hands square on her hips. "Tenten-sensei, can't you do something about this?"

"Sorry Haru, it's up to Tsunade-sama." Tenten held her hands up in a defeated manner. Hinata stifled a giggle at their persistence. It felt like ages ago that they had been the ones standing there, awaiting their mission assignments while Kiba begged for something better than some pansy D-ranked mission.

They had been there for nearly half an hour already, arguing over the last of the day's D-ranked missions. Sasuke and Hinata had actually arrived before Tenten's genin team, but just as Sasuke was about to receive it, the team came in and had since been resiliently fighting for their mission.

"I was here first, it's my mission," Sasuke stated while glaring at the genin team. It appeared they didn't know who he was as they glared back. If only his wrists weren't bound by the chakra restraints, then without even doing anything, they feel the expanse of his true power. Yes, his true power was something these brats could not even imagine. He was wasted on these silly missions.

Tsunade grinned and looked to Hinata and Tenten. "What do you two think?" she asked.

"Oh… uh, it d-doesn't matter to me," Hinata replied, ignoring Sasuke's hard glare secretly telling her and willing her to say he deserved it.

"Me neither." The brunette jounin sensei shrugged and grinned at her team's displeasure. The genins' mouths dropping in horrified disbelief. Why would their jounin-sensei not support them on this matter.

"Alright then, let's make this interesting." Tsunade grinned devilishly, her eyes alight with amusement. "This mission is one I'm sure you're all familiar with. Shijimi-sama's cat has gotten loose _again_. It's a feisty one, still causing problems for us, but I can't complain when it's the main source of D-ranked miss-"

"Just get on with it," Sasuke cut her off.

"Right, so here's the deal," she crooned, her chocolate brown eyes looked amongst them, "whoever gets the cat, Tora, back first will receive credit for the mission."

"Deal!" the genin team shouted triumphantly, like they had already won.

"What do you think?" Tenten tilted her head over to Hinata.

The Hyuuga pursed her lips. "It's unfair, don't you think?"

Sasuke smirked at hearing Hinata. Of course it would be unfair. He was Uchiha Sasuke after all and they were mere genin, still fresh and naïve. But the mission specifics were out and there was no taking it back now even if the kids whimpered and whined.

"Yea," Tenten assented and looked upon her team thoughtfully, "maybe I should ask them to go easy on Sasuke."

Hinata shrugged, not noticing Sasuke's attention as she continued to speak, "I don't think Uchiha-san would like that very much. I th-think he would rather lose fairly."

His smirk morphed into an unpleased grimace. "Let's go," Sasuke seethed and grabbed Hinata roughly, pulling her out of the room with him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought some ill-founded rumour had spread about his skills or apparent lack thereof according to everyone. First they assign Hinata of all people to be his guardian and then they conceive that the genin would have an advantage over him. Incompetent morons, they are.

It didn't take the group long to trek out to the patch of grounds that Tora seemed so fond of. It was just how he remembered it, save for the additional shrubbery grown in over time. Actually, the shrubbery in some spots seemed far too rampant to even resemble the place Team 7 had once completed this mission.

"Um, g-good luck, Uchiha-san," Hinata said hesitantly and he appeared to have ignored her. She sighed and took a spot on the grass beside Tenten as the ninja dispersed.

"So how is it living with the last Uchiha?" Tenten asked with genuine curiosity and concern.

Hinata thought pensively before speaking, pursing her pink lips, "it's difficult. _He's_ difficult to interact with."

"Figures… and it's for a year, right?"

"Unfortunately," Hinata confirmed before nodding.

"Well, you're tough! You'll pull through and have him whipped by the end of it all!"

Hinata laughed lightly and thanked her with an appreciative smile. Have _Uchiha Sasuke_ whipped by the end of it all? Like she could pull that off… Maybe if it were any other man and if she tried really, really hard, but Sasuke seemed far from someone Hyuuga Hinata could leash. Nezumi seemed perfectly capable, but she was an entirely different person as far as Hinata was concerned.

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke cursed loudly from deep within the forest, causing Hinata to grimace. She expected this, but still, it bothered her as his guardian to hear his pain.

"He's got a potty mouth, too." The weapons mistress smirked as she mentally wondered how poor Hinata was getting along with someone so drastically different from her.

Hinata nodded with a sigh before unrolling the medical scroll in her lap. Sasuke did have potty mouth.

Half an hour later, she was a quarter ways through the scroll and Tenten had fallen asleep. Her Byakugan had been activated at third minute intervals to check on Sasuke's progress. This interval, she found him walking out of the forest and with no cat in hand… _Had he lost against the genin team?_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and wiped away the stream of blood he had gotten from running into a thick thorn. This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. The chakra restraints were a substantial deterrent. He was deprived of chakra boosts, which in turn meant that he was moving at a non-ninja pace, like an average villager trying to catch a cat that had years of experience outmanoeuvring ninja.

He walked past the last few trees and found Hinata seated beside the snoring jounin-sensei. She blinked her round lavender eyes at him.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked irately.

"H-help you?" Hinata's lashes fluttered as her eyes continued to blink in bemusement.

"I can't beat them with these chakra restraints on," he snarled, holding his wrists up to emphasize.

"I c-can't take them off for you," she replied, lips straightening into a frown. No rules had actually denied her the authority of removing the restraints, though. Hinata simply saw no reason to oblige him.

"Then help me catch the damned cat," he demanded, enraged by the mistreatment.

"I d-don't want to catch a c-cat." Her voice remained as soft as it always was which failed to behold how unmovable her will could be. And Sasuke's meticulous senses neglected the subtle sternness.

"This will be one more mission you have to chaperone if I don't complete it."

Hinata's face contorted as she weighed her options. "Hai… I'll h-help you."

Pleased that the mission would go smoother now, Sasuke turned around and began walking back into the forest. Hinata had made chuunin, so certainly she could catch that cursed cat. However, he stopped when Hinata didn't follow him. "Aren't you coming?"

Hinata smiled genuinely and pointed a slender finger to the streets of Konoha, her hand rising overtop the lazy jounin-sensei still succumbed to sleep's pull. "Tora is extremely s-sensitive to catnip and there is a p-pet store close by."

"Catnip?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly, "you tell me this now?"

"H-hai?" She fiddled with her fingers guiltily. "I th-thought maybe you c-could complete the mission without it."

"I _can't_ use my chakra," he seethed, dark eyes hardening on her.

"Hai, I know… gomen, Uchiha-san." She bowed apologetically. Really, she hadn't thought he could complete this mission at all. This was Tora, not some normal cat. But he didn't need to know that remnant of her thoughts.

"Fine, whatever, let's get this over with." He stomped past her, hitting her shoulder unsympathetically against his. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her shoulder while following behind him. Now he really didn't like her, but it was not a shock to her.

Hinata followed him around as he retrieved the stem of catnip from the store and then walked back to the forest. She had watched curiously as he attached it to a long fallen branch and then proceeded to wave it around as he paced back into the forest. A few minutes later she heard the mewls of Tora ringing through the close proximity from her spot, that was then followed by audible footsteps and then cries of dissatisfaction from what she assumed were the genin. Hinata activated her bloodline to watch the genin glower at Sasuke while the cat scratched and clawed at him. The distinct cuts along his arms made her cringe, and then she figured out that he had probably discarded the catnip before the genin team caught him with it.

"Tenten-sensei!" one of the genin whined, causing the brunette to rise with a start, "why are you sleeping?!"

She waved her student off and yawned. "What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping…"

"Here, l-let me take Tora," Hinata offered as she walked up to Sasuke and held her arms open. The genin team ignored the pair and, instead, tugged and shoved at their jounin-sensei.

"Hn." He released the cat and it jumped into Hinata's opened arms before snuggling up against her. Sasuke's right eye nearly twitched, but he contained it. "The cat likes you?" he inquired incredulously.

"Hai." Hinata replied happily and scratched the cat behind its ears. "Tora was a-always easy to catch when we were genin."

"I didn't even need the catnip?" he scoffed, "you could've caught the stupid cat?"

Genin ears perked up and they swivelled on their feet to land hard glares on him, glares that could match his own. "Catnip?! You cheated!"

"Shut up," he declared to the young ninja.

"Pl-please be kinder to them," the indigo-haired woman pleaded, looking sternly at him, "and no, I couldn't have caught Tora for you… this is _your_ mission."

"Whatever," he growled derisively before shoving his hands into his pockets and marching off towards the Hokage tower.

Hinata gave the genin team an apologetic smile and followed behind Sasuke, hurriedly picking up the scrolls she had been studying.

* * *

The kettle on the stove piped and Hinata scurried over to remove it and pour the contents into the teapot. She placed two cups onto the table and then paced down the hall towards Sasuke's room. She knocked politely before speaking, "Uchiha-san, I n-need to change your chakra restraints."

He didn't answer so she knocked again. Again, there was no answer. She hastily activated her Byakugan and found him seated on the edge of his bed, attempting to bandage the various cuts courtesy of Tora… and doing a poor job of it all the while. Hinata knew she shouldn't feel sympathy for him, but that was how she would describe that feeling within her. Or perhaps it was just that she pitied him.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hinata prepared herself before sliding the door open. Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared daggers at her. Despite the stony glower, she still managed to trudge across the room. The spot beside him was stolen before she moved to remove the poorly wrapped bandages, grasping a hand around one of his forearms and pulling it onto her lap. He didn't protest the bold move on her part. Instead he took the moment to examine her more closely, attempting to decipher what she had to offer, if anything at all.

Oblivious to his inquisitive gaze, Hinata ran her soft hands over his forearm. "Are th-these bruises from Neji?"

"Hn," he replied and then followed it with a nearly indiscernible nod.

"Gomen, he can get c-carried away sometimes." Hovering her hands over the wounded patch of muscle, Hinata carefully began to heal it and Sasuke felt his skin crawl. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. Sasuke never sought the work of medics unless he was in dire need of it. A few cuts and scrapes would find a way to heal on their own.

She concentrated solely on healing him while his obsidian eyes wandered the face that was so close to his. At first he had referred to her as 'cute' and nothing else, but upon further inspection, he found that she had a plain sort of beauty. Pale and pristine skin defined her round face. Long, dark lashes accentuated her soft lavender eyes. A warm peach colour enhanced her supple and kissable lips. Lost in his act of spying, he hadn't even notice her replace his left arm in her lap with his right.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, pushing indecent thoughts of the weak woman aside. He couldn't let his male nature get the better of him. There was too much at stake. Acting on impulse while the meek little Hyuuga sat beside him was detrimental. Nezumi was the woman he longed for and desired. Wasting time on something not worth his time meant increasing the distance between himself and Nezumi, even if Hinata was so close tempting his senses.

Sasuke turned his face away from her and focused on the plain walls, narrowing his mind on the problem at hand. That problem was the classified identity of Nezumi. Hormones and this woman would not pull him astray. She might be sweet and a good cook, qualities that would make her a good mother, but she wasn't strong and was certainly not worthy of bearing Uchiha children.

"Done," Hinata declared before she moved his arms out of her lap and got up, "I'll be right back."

"Hn."

He irritably watched her exit the room and then come back with a cup of tea and a pair of new chakra restraints. "Th-these ones are weakening, I n-need to replace them," she explained, handing him the cup and kneeling down in front of him. He sipped the hot liquid and then placed it on the end table. Hinata grabbed both his wrists and turned them over. Commencing a string of hand signs, she whispered a few words that Sasuke didn't catch, and then tapped her index and middle fingers on the points of the restraints that sat atop his pulse points. The shackles unlatched and he felt a miniscule amount of chakra seep through his system, not enough to do anything though. Well actually, he figured he could get around the chuunin.

Hinata hurriedly removed the old restraints and then brought the new ones up and latched them around his wrists. "I'll have to r-replace them every few days," she informed as she started to clean up, "you d-don't need the b-bandages, do you w-want to keep them?"

He shook his head and took another sip of his tea.

Nodding her understanding, she picked them up and walked to the door. "D-dinner will be ready soon… I don't h-have work tomorrow so you c-can complete another mission if you want."

He nodded and collapsed back onto the bed as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Arg, I've been struggling with this story. This chapter is filler-ish, in that not a whole lot happens in terms of plot development. Next chapter should set things into motion and then the chapters after that should start my major plot plans. I apologize for the lateness of updates.

Thanks to everything that read and reviewed!! You all make me a happy author.


	7. Break and Enter

**Nezumi**

**CHAPTER 6: Break and Enter**

"Eggshell white or off-white," Hinata asked with a joking smile as her hands held up two towels, her index fingers holding the labelled tags against the soft material.

"Does it matter?" he asked, annoyed, and tore both towels from her hands and impatiently dropped them into the shopping basket. "This is demeaning."

Hinata sighed exasperatedly and walked behind him in slow and steady strides. It had been nearly two weeks since Sasuke's return and although living with him had gotten easier, it still wasn't 'easy' by any regard. Having to deal with his brooding ways and utter lack of respect for anyone was starting to take a toll on her. They had fallen into a mundane routine of shifts at the hospital, D-ranked missions, and isolation when at home. Hinata likened this life to watching over an ill-tempered and testy child.

When working, he would scowl and glare at the patients, even causing some of them to request his removal from the treatment room. Then on missions, he wouldn't afford the task at hand the consideration necessary to complete it successfully. On one occasion, he was sent to help a farmer harvest produce. Sasuke had done it so hurriedly that half of the harvest was worthless. She had had to step in and negotiate proper reparation, which resulted in two more days spent at the farm when it was originally suppose to be one.

To Sasuke, everything he was sent to do was below him. He was better than anything he was required to do and these missions were a waste of his skills. Just to keep sane he would have to continuously reiterate that this unnecessary labour led towards something better. Once the D-ranked missions were complete and his probation over, he would be free to live as he pleased… and Nezumi would be by his side.

She, ironically, longed for the day that this hell ended and she was free to _leave_ his side. The former Hyuuga heiress was hanging by a thin thread. She was exhausted with his difficult nature and being away from those she cared about. The only times she had with friends and family were the rare moments with the girls at the hospital, the odd encounters with Neji on the streets, and the times Naruto had come by to visit and train with Sasuke. Kakashi had even stopped by once to get reacquainted with his old student.

"Wh-what's next on the list?" she queried while her eyes wandered the store's shelves.

"Laundry detergent," he answered stoically, "he's going to make us do his laundry."

"Probably," Hinata replied, shrugging.

Together they went about purchasing the items on the shopping list and then returned to the old man that had hired Sasuke. The Uchiha carried most of the bags as they travelled. They had everything the man had asked them to purchase. He was an elderly man, having just moved into his own place because his only daughter just married and Hinata took every precaution to make sure all the items they purchased would be easy for him to use. One vegetable peeler wasn't the carbon copy of the next one. They varied in size, shape, and ease of use. The extra effort she put into completing the mission went unnoticed to Sasuke, who assumed she was just wasting time.

"Doku-san," Hinata greeted him with a polite bow, "would you like us to unpack the items for you?"

"Oh, that would be very generous of you!" the old man's rough and worn voice came out cheerily.

Sasuke scowled and followed Hinata into the apartment, two full bags in his hands. She was offering services they weren't required to oblige. His jaw gritted just to prevent his strong inclination to drop the items right then and stomp home.

"So how many missions have you completed?" Naruto asked as he removed his haori and placed it on the grass beside Hinata.

To no one's surprise, Naruto and Sasuke quickly adopted a sparring schedule, meeting routinely during the week. Even miserable weather couldn't keep the two resilient ninja from throwing punches. Hinata didn't mind at all. A spar meant she was momentarily relieved from her duties, free to study or run a few quick errands. If anything happened in her absence, she knew Naruto would have no trouble resolving the issue. Besides, she and many others would oblige to nearly any request made by the future Rokudaime. Not to mention he was technically her boss, but no one needed to know that much.

"Four," Sasuke answered flatly, waiting for Hinata to remove his chakra restraints.

Sitting in front of Sasuke, Hinata completed the familiar string of hand signs and tapped her fingers on the restraints. When they unlatched, Sasuke retracted his hands rubbed the area of his wrists that had been confined. He stood and briskly walked out into the empty patch of training ground, falling into step beside the Hokage-to-be.

"Hm, so only 46 more and 50 weeks left to go, eh?" Naruto grinned mockingly.

"Shut up and spar," Sasuke instructed, and despite the words coming out stoically, his obsidian eyes gleamed playfully.

"Oh right," Naruto exclaimed, before he sprinted back to his haori and dug through its large pockets for a sealed scroll. "I couldn't get your Kusanagi, but this'll do." The blonde unravelled the rolled parchment and expertly released the seal with a stroke of his hand. In a puff of smoke, a glinting katana appeared and was caught in Naruto's dextrous hand. He waved it experimentally, frowning at how awkward it felt in comparison to the finer weaponry he was accustomed to. When he reached the Uchiha, Naruto shrugged apologetically and handed the item over.

Sasuke received the katana with disinterest, silently noting it was heavier and slightly bulkier than his blade. It was something made for an amateur, and not for some who had long since mastered the katana. "Where is my Kusanagi?" he demanded, dark eyes turning vengeful.

Naruto shrugged once more, offering a nervous grin in a poor attempt at making amends for the wrong doings of others. "It's under lock and key. Obaachan's ANBU wouldn't let me near it," he finally answered, disgruntled. It was something about keeping a lethal weapon out of the hands of a dangerous man. Naruto thought these recently imposed rules were simply stupid. After all, if the two sparred Naruto would be able take Sasuke down if needed, and that goes without mentioning Hinata would be nearby.

"Hn." The last Uchiha swiveled the weapon and then took his battle stance, the previously contained chakra paving paths through his system. Sasuke wouldn't allow an ill-produced weapon get the better of him, so he ushered the blonde with a flick of his temporary blade.

In returned Naruto grinned with barely controlled anticipation and pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch.

With a chakra enhanced pump of his legs, Sasuke was propelled towards his former teammate with blistering speed. The katana was met with a clank, resonating through the expanse of the training grounds. They broke away briefly before commencing their battle again. Hinata admired the intricate movements, the minute pivots of feet, the sway of limbs, and even the stern eyes that glinted with delight. She sighed and shifted her gaze back to the open scroll in her lap, leaving to two ninja to partake in their afternoon spar.

"Hey!"

Hinata yelped and fell back as she was tackled to the ground by a large dog. "Kiba-kun! Akamaru!" she giggled as the large ninken lapped her with its long and wet pink tongue.

- - - - -

An arm came out and the kunai swiped pass Sasuke's face. He had managed to narrowly dodge, but he inwardly kicked himself for getting distracted when he heard the Hyuuga woman scream and then laugh. Naruto seemed to notice the Uchiha's mind drift and continued his unbridled onslaught.

- - - - -

"Oi, Naruto almost got him!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, "I thought Sasuke would be better than this."

"Huh?" Hinata forced her giggles away and eased Akamaru off.

"Naruto," Kiba pointed to the subject of interest, "he could take Sasuke any day."

"Hm…" Hinata nodded and unwrinkled the scroll, "I don't think Uchiha-san realizes how strong Naruto has grown… he doesn't think he needs his Sharingan."

"He's not using his Sharingan against Naruto?" Kiba smirked. "So, why's fox-boy holding back?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I think he's just enjoying himself. He hasn't seen Uchiha-san in years," Hinata answered contently.

"So, I came all the way here to watch a friendly spar?" Kiba's lips straightened into a frown.

The former Hyuuga heiress blinked and turned to him, voicing the question on her mind, "is that why you came?"

"Hai, Sakura was telling me about their afternoon spars and I guess I was curious to see how much the Uchiha traitor has improved," he replied casually, shrugged, and collapsed back on the grass.

"Even if they didn't hold back, Uchiha-san is restricted from using his advance jutsu as a part of his probation," she explained, her lavender eyes looking down at him.

Kiba groaned, "what a waste of time."

Hinata smirked uncharacteristically, falling into 'Nezumi' mode. "You're not happy to see me?" Her smirk turned into a cute, playful pout. "You mean you didn't come all the way out here to see me?"

It had taken weeks and months of training of a special kind for Hinata's shell of insecurity to slowly crack and fall away. On mission, the Hyuuga was every bit the professional she had been raised, primed, and selected for. She completed her missions alongside her teammates, the young man seated beside her. Along the way, she had retained her quiet, meek, and compassionate persona. But before she knew and was ready for it, Nezumi was born. Nezumi was a sly woman, devious and intriguing. She was a far cry from the true nature hidden beneath garments designed to conceal. With a will of fire, similar to that possessed by many of her comrades, Hinata to her new role on, tearing down any wall that obstructed her path. Admittedly, it was still difficult under certain circumstances, but 'Nezumi' had become like a light bulb she could flick on at a whim.

"Aw! I missed you too, Hina-chan!" the dog loving ninja bolted from the grass and smothered her in an all too encompassing hug. Soon laughter spewed from the supple lips as his hands move to tickle her sensitive spots. He knew all too well not to be fooled by her pout… or that was what he liked to think. The truth resided deep in the back of his mind, and that truth was that if Hinata was a woman who desired to take advantage of men for her own gain, Kiba would have been made a fool long ago.

"I…" she said airily, gasping in between her giggling fit, "n-never… said… I… m-missed you!"

"Fine, fine…" He released her and crossed his arms before feigning indifference in his reply, "then I didn't miss you either."

The last remnants of her mirth faded, her lungs returning to their normal, rhythmic breaths. Her slender fingers absently petted Akamaru who had rested his head on her stomach while a contented smile adorned her face.

"I miss this though," her voice came out in a low, yearning tone, "where's Shino?"

Kiba's strong arms moved behind his head while his eyelids drifted downward. "On mission," he answered curtly.

She rolled on her side, moving her mouth to the side of his head. "For whom?" she whispered.

"Who else?" His chin nodded towards the two combatants. "He's with Lee."

She relaxed back onto the grass. There was no further need of inquisition, only Akai worked in pairs and those two had been partnered since _that_ day three years ago. In retrospect, no pairings had ever been changed since that fateful day and Akai remained resilient through anything that was thrown their way. A subtle smile tugged the corners of her lips upwards. Hinata resolved that she would find a way to get her teammates together again for a night just to catch up.

- - - - -

Sasuke jumped off the ground to avoid the low kick swung by Naruto. He landed when the kick's follow-through was completed, and while Naruto was coming out of it, Sasuke stabbed his blade aimlessly towards the blonde. The katana was dodged easily with the simple movement of falling back. Then the blonde's legs were thrown up, locking Sasuke's arm while pulling him to the ground.

"Hey, what's got you all rattled?" Naruto commented, still containing the arm wielding a katana.

Sasuke's eyes pursued the side of the training ground where a brunette man was assaulting the Hyuuga, inducing strings of uncontrolled laughter. Naruto followed suit before he grinned knowingly, seeing his best friend narrow eyes of the pair.

"They're too loud," Sasuke stated disdainfully.

"And since when was noise a problem for you?" …the wide grin never leaving his face.

"Get off of me," the sable-haired man demanded, entirely avoiding Naruto's insinuations.

His instructions were ignored as Naruto continued blissfully, "unless… you and Hinata are… friends? …or maybe you're giving up on Nezumi?"

"Shut up, _only _Nezumi is worthy of the Uchiha name," Sasuke rebutted quickly, his jaws visibly tensed, "your Hyuuga friend is weak and undeserving of her birthright. Too scared of the ninja life that she gave it up, feeding some lame excuse about curing people."

The Hokage apprentice's grin pulled downward into a disapproving frown. "I beg to differ, teme. At the very least, get to know her a bit more before you make such harsh assumptions. I can assure you… Hinata is stronger than she appears."

"Hn." Sasuke scowled and turned away from his friend's cerulean eyes, shifting his sight to the Hyuuga whispering into the brunette's ear. She was propped up on one elbow and it would've looked seductive if not for all her baggy clothes and what he assumed was a lack of a figure.

"I think we're done." The blonde unlatched his legs and released Sasuke's arm, making sure to also reclaim the katana. "I'm kind of hungry, want to grab some ramen?"

There was a curt nod as Sasuke pulled himself up.

"Hinata," the raspy voice called. She smiled and picked up the chakra restraints, preparing them to be reattached.

"I hear Shizune is working you pretty hard," Kiba commented mockingly as he noticed the two nearing.

"Like a dog," Naruto shot back and chuckled at the Inuzuka's eye roll, "so, what are you two up to?"

"Just catching up," Kiba said lightly, smiling as his eyes looked back to the Hyuuga.

Sasuke grimaced at the brunette's cheery disposition while his hands were held out for the chakra restraints. Like always, his attention was drawn to his strong wrists being subjected to the odd sensations sent through his system by her soft, slender fingers. If it weren't for his natural inclination towards an indifferent expression, his face would betray the effect her fingers had on him.

"Are you done or still catching up?" Naruto inquired, his eyes shifting between the two former members of team Kurenai, "cause teme and I are headed for ramen."

"It's alright, w-we can catch up another time," she interjected with a placid smile, "right, Kiba-kun?"

"Oh, but the adorable puppies!" he whined immaturely.

"Puppies?" A blonde eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Hai, Hana just delivered a litter of puppies last week, and Hinata always visits new pups."

"It's fine, I'll c-come by another time," she promised, placing an assuring hand on Kiba's shoulder, completely unaware of the onyx stare the act was garnering.

"No, by all means Hinata-chan." Naruto's hands waved in front of him. "You've been stuck with teme for longer than is good for your health!"

Sasuke sent the cerulean eyed, grinning Hokage-to-be a menacing glare.

"I'll watch teme for the rest of the day! You go and have fun with Kiba!"

"A-are you sure?" she asked with uncertain eyes, still entirely missing the Uchiha's darkening disposition.

"Absolutely!"

"Great!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically and his white ninken barked. Before Hinata could respond, Akamaru was already dragging her away by the sleeve and Kiba had his hands glued to her back, pushing her along.

* * *

He hated her. Absolutely loathed and despised her. She was the epitome of everything he was _not_ looking for in a bride. Hyuuga Hinata irked him the wrong way on so many levels that it was near incomprehensible. He didn't know how many times he had mentally reiterated her various flaws, but it was irrelevant in the end because it never changed the disgust and repulse he felt for her. And now Naruto was observing some misguided relationship.

But at the same time, the last Uchiha was not dense. The bizarre feelings she elicited did not go unnoticed. It was partially why he detested her to the extent that he did. In his many encounters with women, not one had ever been gentle and tender like she had. In contrast, they were wild and feral, looking for the same thing he was looking for… a good lay. Sasuke certainly didn't suspect his intentions for this woman were any different than for any other. It had been over a month… and she was always there the last two weeks, and she touched him in a soft, delicate manner that intrigued.

But beyond that, he didn't care for the woman. The feelings coursing through his body were purely instinctual… just lust. He wanted nothing else from her. Unfortunately, he couldn't act on those feelings. He had a bet going with the Hokage after all, and Nezumi was integral to the resurrection of the great and noble Uchiha clan.

They were greeted by the ramen stand's owner once they pushed the fabric flaps away. Taking stools in the middle, they both gave the man their orders and then fell into a silence that Sasuke expected would soon be broken by his loudmouth friend. And sure enough…

"So teme!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he asked as question with which he was already sure of the answer. "Are you treating Hinata well?"

"Hn," Sasuke sounded impassively and sipped from the cup of green tea placed in front of him.

The blonde chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' at least for your own sake."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he scoffed, his obsidian eyes narrowed, irritated.

Naruto turned and smirked uncharacteristically. "Just that you're the village traitor and if it came down to you hurting Hinata, physically or emotionally, I'm not the only one that will come to her side."

"You would betray your best friend, someone you consider a brother, for a weak Hyuuga girl?" Sasuke's deep toned came out amusedly and a smirked fought to take over his countenance. "Is it because everyone is worried she can't protect herself?"

Another chuckle ripped out of Naruto's mouth as he shook his head. "No, it's because she is loved and respected by many of the strongest ninja, as well as some of the most influential villagers. You may be a brother to me, but you were the brother that betrayed me, nearly killed me. Hinata…" he paused to sort his words before speaking genuinely, "she is the sister who has always been on my side, even though I never realized it."

The Uchiha's mouth straightened into a thin line and his eyes shone with outward disinterest, blatant disbelief at his best friend's words.

"She has a strong backing and I would suggest getting on her good side, especially if you hope to restore the Uchiha name as one of Konoha's most respected and noble clans," the blonde finished as their orders arrived. "Take it this way, if she approves of you, then the three quarters of the village that want you dead may just start to warm up to the Uchiha name again."

"Really?" Sasuke asked incredulous, his tone dry and sceptical as he started his meal, "and what makes her so special? The way I see it… I'd more likely notice if you stepped on a bug than if she vanished."

A blonde eyebrow rose up. "I'd tell you that was out of line, but I know you're just in denial."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and picked up his chopsticks. "There's more to Hyuuga Hinata than meets the eye."

"She's not even a ninja," he retorted.

"But she's among one of the best doctors in Konoha," Naruto countered.

Sasuke twisted the noodles onto his chopsticks and transferred them to his mouth and chewed thoroughly before speaking, "and Nezumi. What do people think of her? If the Hyuuga is held in such high regard, then Nezumi would be even more respected."

The sable-haired man scowled as the Hokage-to-be slurped loudly and began speaking with a mouthful of food, "most people believe the stories of Akai to be rumours or made up stories to inspire children to become ninja. I doubt you'll find one person, outside those that work at the Hokage tower, who have encountered and gotten her name. So, no, there is no real consensus about her."

"But the Godaime Hokage knows who she is, correct?"

Naruto nodded while he slurped the noodles up. A mischievous smirked crept over Sasuke's lips as he lifted up his bowl to sip at the soup.

* * *

It was another typical day for Hinata, consisting of waking up, making breakfast, heading to meet Tsunade for their D-ranked mission, and then watching Sasuke complete that said mundane and menial mission. She didn't mind so much, it gave her time to study up on some of the latest medical techniques. Her shifts at the hospital had been cut in half because of her new duties, though she remained on call in case any emergencies arised.

Sasuke had just completed his eighth mission since returning to Konoha and his third week was winding down. Today's mission had Sasuke cleaning every inch of a house owned by a well respected family. It was the eldest daughter of the Fire countries former feudal lord. When the woman's father was lord, she had met and fallen in love with a Leaf nin and therefore moved into the hidden village and started her own family.

Hinata had found it was amusing to watch the woman's young twin girls follow Sasuke around. Even at the tender age of seven, the twins had been quite adept at recognizing a handsome man when one happened to cross their path. Hinata had inwardly wondered what type of father Sasuke would be. But judging by the chosen method of dealing with the ogling girls, she decided the subject should be breached with whichever woman was brave enough to wed him.

"Excuse me! Hinata! Uchiha-san!" The pair turned around to lay eyes on a brunette woman speed-walking towards them.

"Shizune," Hinata gave the Hokage assistant a pleasant smile in greeting, "is there something wrong?"

The woman stopped in front of them and shook her head alongside a dismissive wave. "No, not at all. Tsunade is… uh… not available to take your mission report right now so I will."

"Oh a-alright." Hinata turned her lavender eyes on Sasuke. He grunted and pulled the folded report out of his pant pocket.

"Great!" Shizune received the paper and added it to her clipboard. "Arigatou! I have to go catch up with the other teams coming in."

Hinata offered a small wave and the woman turned to leave, but a deep voice stopped her, "where is the Hokage?"

A light chuckle escaped Shizune's lips. "She's at home sleeping off… her, uh… workload."

The Hyuuga smiled knowingly before she spoke, "tell her, we hope she f-feels better."

"We?" Sasuke raised his brows.

"I hope she feels better," she corrected.

"I'll let her know." Shizune offered one last smile before heading down the hallway.

Hinata sighed and started walking in the same direction, intent on getting back to the Uchiha compound so she could rest. She managed two paces before she realized the lack of a presence sauntering after her. She frowned.

Down the hall, Sasuke was leaning into the Hokage's office, his ear pressed against the wooden door.

"Uchiha-san, w-what are you doing?" Hinata whispered while her head whipped around to catch any witness of his bad behaviour. "You're on p-probation."

"Hn." he smirked and reached up to her hair, pulling a hairpin out while her hands swatted fruitlessly. The hairpin was then slotted into the keyhole and wiggled until there was an audible click.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened in horror. "N-no!" she squeaked and grabbed on to his elbow to prevent him from moving.

His head tilted downward to meet her reproachful gaze with a smug smirk. "If you're scared then don't come in."

Her eyes widened further if that was possible and then she was pulled along by his strong strides, her hand still gripping his elbow. Outside, she was biting her bottom lip, staying abnormally close to him, and trembling with anxiousness, but inwardly, she was running her options in a calculated manner. Hinata certainly didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble, what mattered most at this point was his motive for breaking into the Hokage's office.

"Wh-what are you looking for?" she quietly interrogated as he headed straight for the file cabinets.

He observed the locks on the file cabinets and then stomped over to Tsunade's desk, ransacking her drawers for the keys. "ANBU records," he answered.

"N-Nezumi… the one you and Naruto-kun are always talking about," she responded disbelievingly, "y-you broke into the Hokage's office to find out her identity?" Oh boy, she was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"Hn." His eyes held a glimmer of triumph as a finger looped through a key chain and pulled the set of keys out. His smirk grew as Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose, but she didn't move to stop him from sheathing key after key into the keyhole until the cabinet unlocked. The top drawer was pulled open with ease before his fingers shifted through the papers, and then he move on to the next, and then the next, and then the last.

The sound of the last drawer being slammed shut caused Hinata to flinch slightly. She was still contemplating what to do, especially since she was particularly unmotivated to oppose him. There were no ANBU records kept here after all, and she knew that.

Sasuke then walked back to Tsunade's desk and sifted through the stacks of paper. His face was decorated by his signature scowl as he moved from one stack to another, coming up with absolutely nothing. Then something caught his attention, sitting inside the outgoing items box, atop the Hokage's desk, was an orange envelope. A red stamped and two signatures sat where it had been sealed. He flipped it over and read the destination printed on the envelope, a room a few floors down. What caught his attention next was the ANBU swirl watermarked behind the room number. His scowl upturned into a smirk as his hand lifted the set of keys up, taking note of the same room number labelled on one of the keys.

"Let's go." He grabbed Hinata by her sleeve and unsympathetically pulled her along.

"Wh-where?" she stumbled after him and he gave no answer.

Before entering the hallway, Sasuke checked to make sure no one was around to witness their break and enter, and when the halls were empty, he pushed the Hyuuga woman along at a brisk pace. They descended the stairs and down three floors.

Upon exiting the stairwell door, Sasuke had let go of Hinata and had told her the room he was looking for, his silent request that they visit that room without arising suspicion from the people working on this floor. Hinata had reluctantly agreed, choosing a more subtle method for dealing with the Uchiha because alerting anyone would cause a longer probation sentence and she didn't want that. She led him down the hallway while smiling polite greetings to anyone they passed along the way.

Eventually they reached a secluded corner; one that she never knew was built into the Hokage Tower's architecture. And from the looks of it, very few knew of its existence. The hall had grown sparse as they moved away from the main working segment of the building, no one to witness their transgressions.

"It says 'd-do not enter'," she informed, pointing at the sign, "this is a bad idea, we should go."

How she hadn't realized it earlier was beyond her. She had known Sasuke's objective was Nezumi's identity but what she never realized was that he'd actually figure out where all the sensitive ANBU records were stored. She groaned as he went to unlock the door.

"No, Uchiha-san!" She reproached, grabbing his arm with both of hers, "that's sensitive information."

"Don't come in if you don't want to," he stated with a smirk, inwardly wondering why she was suddenly putting up more of a fight.

The lock clicked to indicate that it had been successfully unlocked. Hinata moved on instinct, wedging herself between him and the door. Her normally soft eyes were stern and forceful.

"Move," he commanded.

"No."

"So be it." His hand came up and latched onto the area above her shoulder. With a firm squeeze, her eyes rolled back and the lids came down to drape her eyes. Her legs gave way and he caught her in his strong arms. Shuffling over to the side of the door, Sasuke gently placed her on the floor, adjusting her position so her knees were up and her head was rested on her kneecaps, giving the impression that she was resting. His hands tingled as he spoke, he hadn't expected to feel such toned and firmed muscles underneath all that oversized clothing, "I may not have use of chakra, but I still have my knowledge of basic pressure points."

He took one last glance at her before getting up and stepping over the threshold as he swung the door open. It shut afterward with little sound, so noiselessly that the quiet whisper of 'Byakugan' floated through the air.

Hinata watched as Sasuke's head shifted to take in the room's entirety. She sighed and stretched out from the position he had put her in. "What now?" she mused out loud, a cute purse of her lips. She certainly didn't want to fight Sasuke, chakra or no chakra, so her hands formed a seal, and then another… then she stopped to reconsider her predicament, remembering Ino's words. _Ishindenshin should not be used for trivial matters!_ Knowing that Ino would consider this a trivial matter, Hinata sighed and stood up. With one last glance of Sasuke starting on the first cabinet, _he'll be in there for awhile_, she began her walk down the hall in search of the Uchiha's best friend and the only person that could get Sasuke out of this mess unscathed.

"Ishindenshin would be so much easier…" she whined under her breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... Hi. HAPPY 2010!


End file.
